The Little Neverland
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Two children who need change and one who will stop at nothing for the happiness of one of the children. All he wants is some who will stay and she just wants to leave. A Peter PanxMelody crossover. My first! Hope you like it.
1. Letters From Mermaids

So, this has been stuck in my head forever, and I grew up to Disney, this will be my first fanfiction crossover, and I'm proud because as far as I know, NOBODY WROTE ABOUT THIS COUPLING (last I checked) and there aren't many videos about Peter Pan and Melody on youtube, so this is a pretty unused/unknown coupling (as opposed to Ariel and Peter Pan, who have a lot of fans last I checked.)

This is a big first for me, so enjoy my two favorite Disney movies of all time combined! (Peter Pan 2, I like better, because he was a complete jerk in the first one)

* * *

**The Little Neverland  
Chapter 1  
"Letters from Mermaids"**

Peter, for once, was listening. This wasn't so surprising, because he did listen to others on occasion, but this was the _mermaids_. The mermaids were telling him a story. That had never happened before. They normally hung on his every word, only speaking in ways to get him to speak more, just so they could adore over his voice. He barely noticed it, but he always was up for telling a good story. But this one was far too fascinating, even for Tinkerbelle, to not listen to.

"So, anyways, a little while after Ursula was killed," the blond one continued. Peter had never taken the time to ask their names, and they'd never offered them, so he only knew them by their hair colors. "Ariel had this _adorable _little girl-."

"Although she looks more like Eric then Ariel, black hair and all."

"And of course, King Triton, king of the seven seas, had to have a huge celebration. We were all invited-."

"-And that's why we had to leave, Peter," The red-head droned, almost pleading. "We didn't want to leave, but it was ordered that all mermaids and sea creatures attend the celebration of the King's daughter." She gave him a puppy-dog look, as if she'd been kicked. "You're not mad at us for disappearing so suddenly, are you?"

Peter shook his head, his fascination with this tale alight. "No, course not! But then, why did the sky turn black and green a while back? You guys disappeared that day too, what happened?"

The brunette shivered. "At the celebration, _Morgana_ appeared."

"Whose Morgana?" Peter and Tinkerbelle asked at the same time, but as always, Tinkerbelle only sounded like a chime of bells. Peter understood, but the mermaids addressed the question as if it was only his. Tink was too enthralled to be irritated with them.

"Oh, she's Ursula's sister-."

"-And a real pain at that-."

"She stole Melody right from Ariel's arms!"

"Just out of nowhere, this giant black tentacle wrapped around the poor thing and pulled her into Morgana's nasty little wart covered arms!"

"And can you believe, the little baby was _still_ giggling?"

"Absolutely unheard of. But Morgana said she was going to feed Melody to her giant shark thing if King Triton didn't hand over the tritont, and of course, since she was his granddaughter, he was all too willing-."

"But that Ariel! She took her husbands own sword right from his pocket, cutting the rope and knocking a piece of the ship into that disgusting sea witch. Little Melody went flying, and the shark leaped from the water. But just as it was about to eat the baby, King Triton zapped him-!"

"Making him the size of a shrimp puff!" The blond howled, laughing. "And Eric saved his daughter and everything, but Morgana threatened her return as she escaped. Ariel, in the end, decided it would just be best if she cut Melody off from the sea, to keep her safe. They built this huge wall in front of the palace, so that nothing could get in, or out."

"But that didn't keep Melody away, no sir! She'd sneak under the wall, without ever getting caught, until she was a teenager. Then Ariel found out about it -something about a necklace Melody had that had belong to her that King Triton dropped in the ocean- and Melody ran away, ending up right in Morgana's waiting tentacles!"

"She turned Melody into a mermaid for three days, saying if Melody gave her the tritont-."

"Since Melody didn't know King Triton was her father-."

"It would be permanent!"

"They searched all over for Melody, everyone worried sick. But Melody gave Morgana what she wanted, and that's why the sky turned those colors. We disappeared because we were looking for Melody for the king-."

"And we were also frightened," The brunette admitted, sheepishly. "So we were hiding too."

The blond piped up. "But, in the end, Melody was very brave and saved us! She gave our King back his tritont after stealing it back from Morgana and the wall was destroyed, so the land and the sea could be reunited with its princesses once more."

"Ariel and Melody are legends for destroying the only powerful Sea Witches in the ocean, especially when they were just barely teenagers."

Peter was truly fascinated. "Wow, that's some story . . ."

*Unbelievable* Tinkerbelle agreed. She then noticed the look Peter was getting, and her eyes narrowed. *Peter, you're not thinking of-!*

Peter shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it Tink. She's a princess . . . _she wouldn't stay anyways_." He added the last part more quietly and Tinkerbelle's irritation drained very quickly. She touched Peter's shoulder, sympathetic. Peter had lost two people he was sure would be the perfect 'mothers' for Neverland. Both brave, kind, smart, motherly. He was very sensitive about bringing people to Neverland now and Tinkerbelle was just learning to get used to this new attitude of his.

"Well, thanks for the story girls," Peter said, standing. He hovered a few feet above the rock, waving before he took off, the calls of the mermaids fading in the distance behind him. Tinkerbelle watched a look of someone with a nick in his heart slowly fade from his face as they neared their home. It was late. They'd been listening to the detailed story of the mermaids all day, and the Lost Boys were bound to be home and most likely asleep by now.

As they flew in, their hunch had been right. It was also clear, from their odd sleeping positions, they'd attempted to stay up to see Peter's coming back. Peter and Tink shared a look before beginning to put the children in their right beds, cheerfully. Tink used her dust to lift the children while Peter simply used his arms.

"Goodnight, Tink!" Peter whispered, getting into his own bed and beginning to doze off himself.

Tinkerbelle flew to her own private hole. She pushed the leaf aside beginning to doze. She was only asleep for a few hours when a noise woke her and she rose, concerned. On occasion, the Lost Boys had nightmares, and Tink would help them back to a more peaceful sleep. She didn't mind it but it worried her. Tink considered herself the older sister of the boys, since she was definitely not mother material. With her figure, she didn't plan on it any time soon. She pushed the leaf aside, putting a hand in front of her mouth as she yawned. The whimpering continued and she looked at each Lost Boy, one by one, to see which one was fidgeting. When she saw the fidgeter her hand dropped, as did her expression.

Quietly, Tink flew over and examined his face, landing on the bed and peering closer. She dimmed her light, as fairies and pixies could when they needed to, so as not to wake him. This had never happened before.

"Don't . . . leave . . ." He whimpered, eyes scrunched up. Tink was in shock. This had never happened before.

*Peter?*

At her ring, his eyes sprang open, and he sat up, knife in hand. Upon seeing Tink, hovering in front of his face with a look of uncertainty, he put the knife away and peered at Tink. "Whats the matter Tink? Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

Tinkerbelle looked away, *You were . . . whimpering. . .*

Peter looked nervous, after getting over the initial shock that he had been making noises. That was for the Lost Boys, not the leader! He was partially ashamed with himself.

*Do you remember what you were dreaming about?*

Peter scratched his head, attempting to remember. "Ya know, I really don't know." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I woke ya for nothing, Tink."

She smiled in turn, feeling sick to her stomach. *Its alright. Get to sleep.*

He saluted, playfully. "Yes ma'am!"

Peter lied back down, Tinkerbelle pulling the covers over him and letting a very tiny amount of her dust fall over him. It lulled people to a happy dreamed sleep, when used in minimal amounts, and came in hand on occasion. After he'd fallen back into slumber, Tinkerbelle flew back to her perch, pausing as she pulled aside the leaf. Tinkerbelle turned, looking back at the slumbering boy she'd grown to be best friends with. He seemed content _now_.

_'Don't . . . leave . . .'_

His words echoed in her head, making her flinch. Tears began to appear in her eyes, but the fairy made no attempt to wipe them away. Instead, she looked from the Neverland Prince to the exit, repeating the action several times before making a decision. She smacked her hand against her face, dragging it down until it fell back to her side. With a tired and irritated sigh, she flew towards the door. With a last glance at all of the slumbering boys, she took off as fast as possible.

'_I'm doing this for you Peter,_' she thought. '_You're my best friend. I can't see you unhappy anymore_.'

And a little light disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

"Melody!" Ariel called, shouting as she walked through the halls. She sighed, after hearing nothing. Just then she saw a portly woman walk by and hurriedly said, "Carlotta, is Melody in her room?"

Carlotta shook her head quickly. "I've not seen her ma'am, but I haven't been into her room today. If you're looking, it outta be a place worth looking at."

Ariel smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Carlotta."

The servant laughed, "That child. It's a wonder how she just seems to disappear sometimes. She could be a magician!"

Ariel shook her head with a smile. "Tell me about it."

Queen and Servant parted, Ariel heading towards Melodies room. She knocked. "Melody?"

There was no answer. Ariel was about to walk away and try another room when she heard something. Confused, Ariel pressed her ear against the door, listening. Very faintly, she heard sniffling.

"Melody?" She tried again, opening the door this time rather then waiting for a response. The mother gasped.

Melody was lying across her bed, crying. At Ariel's entrance, she turned, with a start. Tears were still streaming down her face and she gawked at her mother.

"M-Mom," Melody began hurriedly trying to wipe the tears from her face, in an attempt to disguise her dismay. "I didn't hear you-."

"Sweetie," Ariel shut the door behind her, sitting down next to her daughter on the bed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ariel paused. "I-Is this about Jane?"

Jane was the newest addition to the family. Another beautiful young girl, now two years old. Ariel often thought Melody would be jealous at the attention her younger sister got, but it never seemed to be the case. If anything, Melody spoiled her little sister. But maybe this was what went on behind closed doors, Ariel thought.

Melody looked confused, sniffling. "What about Jane? Is she okay?"

Ariel quickly fixed her mistake, "Fine, but then . . . what is it?"

Seeing she couldn't hide it any longer, Melody began crying into her mothers shoulder, shaking. "H-He wasn't who I thought he was."

"Who wasn't, honey?" Ariel asked, patting her daughters back.

Melody pulled away, head drooped. "You remember that boy? The blond one, the mermaid?" Ariel nodded. "I thought he liked me but he just wanted," Melody's eyes began to spill over again. "He just wanted me . . . because I was a princess!"

At that wail, Melody hugged her mom again, who was distraught. Nothing like this had ever happened to Ariel before. She didn't know what to say to Melody.

"Oh, Melody . . . I'm so sorry." Ariel hugged her daughter. "Is there anything you need?"

Melody shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. I just . . . I thought he was different."

Ariel looked her daughter in the face with a sympathetic expression. "Don't worry honey. I'm sure you'll find someone much better then a boy who wants to use you. Men can be . . ." She searched for words. "Very difficult, sometimes."

Melody laughed, feeling slightly better with her mom's comforting words. "Thanks, Mom."

"Any time, Melody." She stood, heading towards the door. "I'll send Carlotta in with some milk and cookies before you go to bed, it's getting a little late, so start getting ready for bed."

"Yes mother," Melody said, rolling her eyes with a smile. She couldn't ask for a better family, sometimes, but there was one thing she really could wish for: some fun.

Melody, though she often escaped the castle for the comforts of the calming ocean, would no longer be able to go to the beach without running into . . . _him_. She had nowhere else to hide, and she didn't want to just stay in her room all day. After the wall got destroyed, she thought she wouldn't have to be confined to the castle anymore, but it seemed fate just wouldn't allow her to be happy. Life wasn't fun without the ocean and its glory. Things just . . . wouldn't function right in her without it.

There was a knock at the door. "Your Highness?"

Melody sighed, putting on a smile. "Come in, Carlotta!"

* * *

Tinkerbelle was having trouble navigating her way through this town. It was unfamiliar, nothing like London, and really big. Someone barely the size of a pencil would and was easily getting lost. There was no wall or any remnants of a wall in sight, which was what she had been hoping to guide her. Eventually, scanning the edges of the beach, she finally saw a looming castle. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity at not seeing such a large building, she flew towards the taller parts, balconies on all three of them. She flew towards the farthest one on the left, peering around the window to look. She saw two figures in the bed, fast asleep, and turning bright red, she took off towards the next one.

This one seemed more promising, with the child-like aura to it. Tinkerbelle flew in, looking around until she saw the bed. A small bulge was in it and Tink leaned towards her, examining the girl's face. She was young, and immediately was thrown out as a candidate of Melody when she saw her red hair.

_'Although she looks more like Eric then Ariel, **black** hair and all-.'_

Black hair, not red. And also, Melody was a teenager, not a child. A child wouldn't stay. A child wouldn't grow up, and would always need to be cared for. Peter wouldn't like her very much. He needed a mother, not someone who needed a mother.

Sighing with irritation, Tinkerbelle left the room, flying to the third and final column. If this wasn't Melody then she'd have no idea where to search next. As she entered the room, this one seemed more . . . mature. Still playful, with sea-shells and child drawings (if the illegible scribbles could be considered drawings) most likely from the red-headed infant in the other room, it was . . . nice. Tinkerbelle saw the lump in the bed, teenage sized, move around restlessly. Panicking, Tinkerbelle hovered, stunned. When it settled once more, the fairy felt relieved.

Feeling she'd examined the room enough, Tink flew over and illuminated herself to see the face of the girl in the bed. Black hair: check. Not a baby still: check. Beautiful: double check.

*She's perfect!* Tinkerbelle shouted, unintentionally. Immediately she smacked her hands over her mouth, realizing what she'd done. Immediately the girl who was believed to be Melody sat up in bed, looking around until she stared, face to face, with Tinkerbelle.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What in the world-?"

Melody reached a hand out to touch Tinkerbelle, and immediately Tink began to fly out of the room.

"Wait!" Melody shouted, running towards the balcony and reaching towards her. Tinkerbelle stopped and turned to look back at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Tinkerbelle didn't move. "Come back, I won't hurt you."

Realizing she had over-reacted, Tinkerbelle zipped forward, leaning towards Melody. Tinkerbelle pointed questioningly.

"My name? I'm Melody," she said brightly. Tinkerbelle's face lit up, pixie dust exploding around her. "And you are."

*Tinkerbelle!* The girl looked confused and Tink frowned. She didn't know how she was going to get her to understand-.

"Its alright, I don't need to know your name. Come in, its kind of chilly out here."

Tinkerbelle realized Melody was bare armed, and hand goose bumps along the exposed parts of her skin. She quickly followed her inside, feeling a bit cold herself. Melody sat on her bed and Tinkerbelle hovered about six inches away from her face.

"So . . ." Melody began. "Why are you here?"

Tinkerbelle began gesturing carefully. She pointed to herself.

"You."

She pointed to Melody.

"and me."

She pointed towards the window.

". . . go?" Tinkerbelle nodded excitedly at Melody's guess. "You and me leaving together?" Tinkerbelle nodded. "Why?"

Tinkerbelle sighed, trying to figure out a new way to explain. She sat down on the headboard, thinking. She then brightened, pointing to the paper and small pencils. "You wanna draw it out?" Tink nodded. "Go ahead."

Tink darted towards the pencils, lifting them with difficulty. But eventually she managed . . . decent drawings. Tink picked them up and flew them back, in order. It was shown like a slide show.

There was a picture of Tink, watching two girls leave.

"Two girls . . . flew away . . . Two girls left?" Tink nodded, flipping to the next picture.

Melody stared, "Who is that?" Tinkerbelle pointed to the name underneath the face. "Peter Pan? What's he got to do with-?"

Tink showed the picture of Peter, asleep, crying, with a little thought bubble of the girls flying away. Melody seemed to understand. "Oh . . . he misses them, right?" Again, another approving look. She then dropped the papers, waiting. It took Melody a moment to comprehend the situation, but she understood eventually. "So this . . . this Peter Pan . . . misses those two girls and you want me to come with you to replace them?"

Tinkerbelle spun in the air, showing her excitement. She then waited, grinning, for her answer. Melody looked away, nervously. Tinkerbelle's smile dropped, going back into Melody's line of vision with a look of concern. The silent 'what's wrong?' was clear on her features.

"I have . . . boy issues." Melody began. "This Peter Pan, is he a jerk?"

Tinkerbelle looked revolted, shaking her head. She made an 'I wouldn't waste my time with him if he was' gesture and Melody laughed.

"You promise you're not lying?"

Tinkerbelle placed her right hand over her heart and the other was raised in the air. *I promise.*

Of course, Melody didn't understand the words, but she got what she meant with the gesture. "But . . . where are we going?"

Tinkerbelle grabbed Melody's finger immediately, pulling her towards the balcony. Melody followed, putting a coat over herself before going to the outside. Tinkerbelle pointed, vigorously, to the Second Star to the Right.

Melody looked confused. "Were . . . going to a Star?" Tink nodded. "What do you call it?"

Tinkerbelle shook her head, crossing her arms.

"You don't have a name for it?"

She paused, trying to think of a way to say 'never'. She darted back inside, and Melody waited until she came out with a post-it note that said, in elegant script 'Neverland'.

"Neverland." Melody repeated, looking back up at the sky. "Well . . . it sounds lovely . . . but what about my parents? Won't they be worried?"

Tink scribbled in the air, *Write them a letter.*

"A note?" Close enough. "Well . . . I guess. . . Wait here!"

Tinkerbelle did, her excitement pushing the cold away from her small frame. Eventually, Melody came back out with new clothes, tan colored shirt and matching pants, and a cloak over her shoulders.

"I taped a note to my mirror . . . my parents will understand." She smiled gratefully at Tinkerbelle, wiping away a tear. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I can't wait! Now how do we get there?"

Tinkerbelle zipped around Melody, covering her in her pixie dust. Melody sparkled for a moment before her feet lifted off the ground, and she gasped out loud. Tinkerbelle began leading, smiling proudly to herself.

She may not like Melody, because she wished Peter could be happy with just her around, but since that wasn't the case, Melody was the best she was going to get. She fit all the qualifications and since Melody has a younger sister to take the throne instead of her, she really wasn't doing anything wrong at all! Peter could be happy with Melody, right? Tinkerbelle could learn to get along with her, right? Melody could be a good mother to the Lost Boys, right?

They'd just have to see.

* * *

Everyone's got to take someone to Neverland but Tinkerbelle! Captain Hook, Peter Pan, why not everyone's favorite attitude-filled fairy too? It just seemed like something Tink would do: sacrifice a few irritating days so Peter could be happy again.


	2. Hopeful Thoughts

Chapter 2. I apologize if the first chapter wasn't very good, but I hope this one will be better!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Hopeful Thoughts"**

Peter awoke as the first cracks of sunlight filled the caverns of the tree. He stretched, yawning awake. He pushed aside the blanket, feeling well rested and ready to go. Peter marched cheerfully towards the leaf that covered his pixies home, standing in front of it.

He spoke softly, so as to wake Tinkerbelle with ease. "Morning, Tink!" He began, pushing aside the leaf. "Did you have a good-?"

If Peter had been holding glass, it would have shattered. His entire smile dropped as he saw that there was not a small fairy female inside of her den, and Peter began to panic. It wasn't like to Tink to disappear in the middle of the night. She was small and could easily get in trouble (which she had) in the dark.

"Lost Boys! Get up right now!" Peter shouted. There was a moment of chaos as the boys each hit their head, not used to such an unfriendly wake up call. But eventually they managed to scramble into a straight line before their leader, each in a saluting form. "Has anyone seen Tink?"

Each dropped their hand. Toodle's looked as if he was about to cry, his lower lip trembling in fear.

"Haven't seen her." Slightly answered first.

The twins spoke next, in unison as always. "Why Peter? Is she missing?"

Peter nodded, pacing the floor in a serious manner. "We've got to find her. Everyone spread out and search Neverland. She's gotta be here somewhere!"

The distress was evident in his voice, and the Lost Boys became slightly fearful as they followed their leader out of their home. Peter was flying hurriedly and they struggled to keep up. As soon as they surfaced Peter turned to them, hovering a few feet in the air.

"Meet back here in an hour, Lost Boys. If anyone finds anything, just give a shout. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all shouted together, in determined voices. They then separated, each calling different forms of Tinkerbelle's name and Toodles with a sign of the pixie under his arm, showing it to any creature in sight that shook its head before leaving.

* * *

Tinkerbelle watched with small satisfaction as Melody giggled with joy, spinning in the air with her hands out to her sides. She kept up with Tinkerbelle easily, never straying anymore then a foot from the pixie. They finally reached the star and Tink pointed. At the sound of Tink's bells, Melody looked.

"Yes? What is it?"

Tinkerbelle grinned at her before shooting ahead, into the star.

Melody became alarmed. "Hey wait!" She sped up, trying to match her pace, but Tinkerbelle stayed ahead. It was then Melody saw them approach the star. She stiffened, unsure of what would happen next until the star exploded into colors, sayings and unfamiliar voices, each jumbled together in a strange way.

"-_I'm her daughter, Jane_-."

"-_Curse you, __boy_-!"

"-_Don't believe in fairies_-!"

"-_One of us_-!"

"-_I never agreed to this_-!"

"-_Tinkerbelle-!_"

"_-You'll never win! So long as there's faith, trust, and pixie dust-_!"

Melody was in awe, staring at each kaleidoscope-like image that came with a new voice. But finally the light became overwhelming and Tinkerbelle's smiling face disappeared until it faded. Melody was simply hovering in the air when her arms lowered and she opened her eyes to the sight in front of her. She gasped.

"Neverland . . ." She breathed, eyes wide. "It's . . . beautiful!"

Tinkerbelle clapped her hands happily, spinning around and throwing her arms up, showering them both in her pixie dust. Melody laughed, shaking it off her head. Tink gestured for Melody to follow her and began heading towards the island covered in rainbows and seemed to have its own illuminating sparkle, since it was now morning, but she was sure it looked just as lovely at night. It was a perfect fantasy world.

"So, where is this Peter Pan boy you've been talking about?" Melody asked.

Tinkerbelle continued to gesture for Melody to follow and eventually the half-mermaid just had to shut her mouth and keep flying. It never got tiring, like swimming did sometimes. She could get used to it. Tinkerbelle was rapidly approaching a tree, strangely shaped, and with leaves covering random patches on it. Melody didn't understand until Tink pushed a leaf aside, flying down the hole. Melody copied her movements, more hesitant as she stared down at the dark tunnel. But being brave, she closed her eyes and slid.

The air rushed around her and before she knew it, she hit the floor, sprawling awkwardly. She groaned, shaking her head as she sat up. Melody looked around, flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"Always the graceful one," she muttered sarcastically as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She was about to call out to the fairy when she remembered she didn't know her name. "Uh, pixie! Where'd you go?"

Tinkerbelle's bells answered her calls and Melody, barefooted, followed. She peaked around the corner and saw the pixie, hovering with her arms crossed, looking irritated and confused as she looked at empty beds. Melody stood next to her, trying to find what she was searching for.

"Nobody's here," she said eventually. Tinkerbelle gave her a 'no duh' look and Melody smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Melody sat on the large, fur covered bed and looked expectantly at Tink for instructions. "So, what do we do now?"

Tinkerbelle thought a moment, sitting on the air before she began gesturing to herself and then out the door and then at Melody.

Melody took a moment to process it before asking. "You want me to . . . stay here . . . while you look for Peter and . . . whoever else is supposed to be here in the rest of the house?" Tinkerbelle nodded, suprised. Melody grinned proudly. "Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this."

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes, teasingly, before waving and flying out, giving Melody a stern look to ensure she stayed put. After another moment, Tink left, and Melody was all alone, for the most part. And she was bored. That wasn't a good combination for a teenager.

"Let's see," She began crawling around on the abnormally large bed. She leaned against the pillows when she felt something hard and uncomfortable underneath one of the pillows. "Ow! What the-?" Melody lifted the pillow to find a wooden flute underneath it. Giving it a strange look, she picked it up in her hands delicately, turning it around to examine it further. "Huh, wonder how you play this thing?"

Eventually, giving up, she placed it back under the pillow. After a moment she pushed away from the pillows, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Feeling unusually tired, Melody's eyes began to drift shut, making her fall into a nice, tranquil sleep, her cloak serving as a blanket for her small frame. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Peter was beginning to feel worried. Two hours of searching, it now being fully morning, and no one had seen Tink. It unnerved all of the Lost Boys as well.

Where had Tinkerbelle gone?

"Well, we might as well rest for a while," Peter told them, begrudgingly. As much as he wanted to continue the search, it was clear the Lost Boys needed to take a breather. Though he'd like nothing more then to fly off in search of her, and he could, the Lost Boys would protest his leaving without them. And he might as well plan his flight while they took a nap. "And who knows? Maybe Tink came home while we were out."

At the same time, they slid down their shoots, each giving an excited shout or 'wee!'. They landed upright, all except for Cubby, who fell flat on his stomach before sliding.

"Alright boys, get some-!" Peter began, but stopped. The Lost Boys jaws were practically on the floor as they stared at something behind him, towards their beds. Peter felt hopeful. Was it Tinkerbelle they were staring at. He turned quickly, "Tink, where have you-?"

He froze. There was a shape on his bed, curled up under some dark blue sheet or something, fast asleep. He couldn't see any of it, for the dark blue cloth was covering it covering it completely. It moved, slightly, under his gaze, as if it could feel it.

Peter's eyes narrowed and he made a 'shush' motion to the boys, who nodded, in a fearful huddle. Peter pulled out his knife, turning and slowly creeping up on the thing in his bed. As he leaned over it, it once again moved slightly. He pinched the cloth between his fingers, knife at the ready, and whipped it off.

"Aha!" He shouted, grinning triumphantly. And then his face dropped once more.

A girl was curled up, still fast asleep, on his bed. Man was she a heavy sleeper, he thought. Peter then put his knife away, feeling she was no threat but wondering why she was here. Impatient and unwilling to let this stranger sleep any more, he cupped his hands.

"Wake up!" He shouted.

Immediately the girl shot up, sitting upright and looking around wildly until she saw his face. She stared, unmoving.

Peter leaned forward, oblivious as ever to the term 'personal space', in which the strange yet pretty girl leaned back. He peered closely at her before saying, "Who are you?"

She opened her mouth, swallowing until she managed out, "I . . . I-."

"I've never seen you on Neverland before, which means you're an outsider. How'd you get here?"

Melody thought a moment. "Uh, a fairy," she made a size motion with her hands. "About this big brought me here. I don't know her name, but she's looking for you somewhere in the-."

"_**Tinkerbelle**_!"

"-tree house." Melody finished, after Peter had finished hollering. "Oh, this isn't good, is it?" She asked, speaking to the closest Lost Boy, which was the mute Toodles. He quickly shook his head, telling her it wasn't good. "That's great. _Just _great . . ."

Tinkerbelle flew around the corner, alarmed. As soon as she saw Peter she looked nervous, simply staying where she was.

"Tink," he said, in a warning tone. "Come here and explain yourself."

Melody watched as the guilty looking fairy flew in front of Peter, head down and her hands in her lap. Peter crossed his arms, tapping his foot. He was clearly not happy. "Well? We're waiting."

Tinkerbelle began explaining, which was not understandable to anyone but Peter. Slowly his face began to soften and in the end, the pixie grew silent, awaiting his judgment.

"Aw Tink," he began. "You didn't have to do that. I would've gotten over it-!" Tinkerbelle glared. "Alright, well, maybe it wouldn't have been easy, but I'm Peter Pan! I can overcome any obstacle." He insisted. Tinkerbelle rolled his eyes and flew over to the girl who was still a stranger to him, gesturing to her face. "No, I haven't." He looked directly at her. "What's your name again?"

"Melody," she replied, having composed herself. The cloak was still around her shoulders, keeping her frame hidden. "I'm Melody."

Peter gaped, looking at Tinkerbelle who was smiling smugly. "You brought _Melody_?" Tinkerbelle nodded, proud of her accomplishment.

Melody looked from the two of them and back. "Am I missing something?" She looked at Peter. "Have we met before or something?"

Peter blushed awkwardly. "The mermaids . . . sort of . . . told me about your mother and you and um, about how brave you were and stuff. With the Sea Witches and all. It was pretty cool."

It was Melody's turn to blush. "Thanks." She paused. "So . . . what exactly am I doing here anyways? I mean, Tinkerbelle?" Tink nodded, "Didn't really explain much. Well, not that she didn't try, but I couldn't really understand her."

Peter opened his mouth, but the boys jumped in before he could. "You're here to be our new mother!" The twins said, jumping up and down as they rushed to her. Both were on either side of her, one of Melody's hands in both of theirs.

"Mother?" Melody asked, clearly alarmed. "You mean like I'm in charge of you guys?"

They all nodded in unison.

Tinkerbelle, meanwhile, turned her head, expecting to see a joy-filled Peter. Melody was too enthralled by the statement to pay attention to what the two were doing, trying to calm the boys down. But instead of seeing a happy Peter, she was one brimming with uncertainty and old betrayal. Tink immediately zoomed in front of him, sympathy all across her face.

*She's not the Darling girls, Peter.* She reminded him, gently.

Peter looked, ashamed of this new concept of wearing his heart on his sleeve. Most times, if something was bothering him, he could hide it.

But not from Tinkerbelle.

"I know Tink, its just . . . I feel . . . lost." He muttered, looking back to where Melody was, smiling slightly at the enthusiasm of the boys but clearly a tad uncomfortable.

*Melody is every bit as lost as you are. Help her find a place in Neverland!* Tink shoved him towards Melody, who was speaking again.

"If I'm the mom, then whose the dad?" She joked, laughing nervously.

Peter stood strongly, smiling with pride. "That would be me. Lost Boys, off Mother! You're making her uncomfortable."

Realizing this, the quickly scrambled away, into a straight line. Melody laughed at their practiced posture, her hand trying to cover her giggle. "I guess you've got to teach me how to do that."

Peter glanced at her, surprised by the humor. Wendy had been almost completely a mother, and Jane had been the opposite. Neither were very funny (although Jane was sarcastic). He'd been unsure if girls even had a sense of humor.

"What're you staring at?" She asked then, staring back.

Peter stepped back. He hadn't realized he'd been staring as he thought. "I wasn't staring," He said, calmly, though he was silently panicking on the inside. "I was thinking."

"Mm," Melody nodded, standing and looking around. "So, kids." She turned to the boys, who relaxed from their positions at her words. "What do you want to do for fun?"

The Lost Boys immediately pointed to Peter, without taking their eyes off of Melody.

"Well first, Peter has to give you a tour!" Slightly shouted.

The others nodded vigorously.

Melody turned on her heel, to look at Peter. "Oh, is that right?"

Peter nodded, feeling more himself. "Yes it is, ma'am." He took of his hat, bowing low before standing up straight. "And it would be my honor to show you around Neverland."

Melody giggled once more, giving a small curtsy. "Why thank you, sir."

Peter gripped Melody's hand, pulling her towards the door. Neither thought anything of it, though Tink smirked and crossed her arms approvingly, watching as they left.

"We'll be back later, Boys!" Peter called over his shoulder. "Tink, would you mind watching them while were gone?"

She shook her head. As the two hurried outside, multiple calls of "Bye Mom!" and "Bye Dad!" were heard behind them. Melody felt an odd pang for them in her heart before Peter looked at her, grinning.

"Climb on my back." He ordered, cheerfully. Peter squatted slightly, to make it easier for her. Melody gave him a strange look, seeming to have difficulty swallowing. "What?"

"Uh," She appeared to have gotten over it, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Well come on then!"

Melody smiled at his enthusiasm before climbing on his back, placing her arms around his neck.

"Off we go!"

To Melody's surprise, Peter shot off, quicker then she and Tinkerbelle had gone and then some. It was a shock she hadn't fallen off in her surprise and gripped just a tad tighter. Peter somehow noticed and laughed, much to her embarrassment.

"Better hold on tight, cause this is nothing!" He called to her, arms spread to his sides. "So, Melody, where do you wanna go first?"

Melody giggled. "I don't know the island, how am I supposed to know?"

"Well," Peter rose into the air, pointing to each landmark. "There's the Indian Camp, the Pixie Hollow, the Mermaid Lagoon-."

"Mermaid Lagoon?" Melody interrupted. "There are mermaids here?"

"Sure there are! They're the ones that told me about you. Wanna meet them?"

"Of course I would!" Melody nodded, practically radiating her happiness. "I'd love to see the Mermaid Lagoon."

"Alright then, to the Lagoon it is!"

Peter soared downwards, towards the water with rocks. Melody could already see the figures, sitting and talking amongst themselves all around the secluded area. As they approached, each girl looked up and immediately began pampering themselves, calling Peter's name. Melody's brow rose at this but she said nothing. She thought she heard Peter sigh, but didn't have time to question it before they landed on top of the tallest boulder in the water.

"Hello, Peter," The blond mermaid said adoringly.

"Hey ladies, I've brought a guest with me."

Melody noticed Peter was in front of her, as if hiding her. She peaked over his shoulder, just barely, but immediately all eyes were on her. Peter stepped aside.

"This is-."

"Your Majesty!" The brunette squeaked, eyes huge.

More mermaids seemed to be there that day and the normally unattended seemed to regret coming. Each bowed in unison, their faces angled towards the floor.

"We weren't aware you'd be coming, Miss Melody." One said. Peter and Melody shared a look, thinking along the same lines.

Miss?

"Uh, just call me Melody," she said, trying to forget her not-so-easily-forgotten past. "And I wasn't expecting to come here myself."

"But of course, your mother and her father know, correct?"

"I'd assume so," Melody said with a smile, to make it sound like a joke. Truthfully she was wondering whether her parents were already out looking for her again, and if her grandfather, the king, was already involved. If she was lucky, they would accept her decision to leave and not try to find her. The mermaid looked embarrassed to have asked the question, her face looking at the floor. Melody stepped down from the rock, leaning towards her. "But my family appreciates your concern."

The girl clearly looked happy with Melody's kindness. Peter, behind her, was surprised. Normally the mermaids didn't seem like they liked the girls he brought with him, but they pretty much looked absolutely terrified of Melody, if nothing else. Respectful almost. Peter smirked at this show of leadership, for some reason.

"Well, you are obviously welcome here anytime Your-Melody." Another corrected herself, quickly.

"Thanks," Melody said cheerfully.

"Would you like to join us for a swim?"

* * *

"I just don't understand," Ariel said sadly, staring at the letter on her lap. "I knew she was unhappy, but I never thought-."

Eric hugged her, also distraught over their daughter's second disappearance. Jane was wondering the room, touching every drawing she'd made for her sister and every gift she'd given Melody. Needless to say, she wasn't quite sure just what was happening but she did understand that Melody wasn't here right now.

"Mother," she began, turning to her parents. "Where's Melody?"

Ariel opened her arms for her youngest, who gracefully jumped onto her lap. Ariel stroked her hair. "Your sister has . . . gone away, sweetheart."

"When will she be back?" Jane asked, touching her mother's face. "Mom, why are you crying?"

"Because, sweetie," Ariel wiped away the tear, holding her child's hand to her face. "She's not coming back."

Jane gasped.

* * *

Chapta two! Sorry for the long wait!


	3. I'll Protect Her, Don't Worry

Melody's back!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"I'll Protect Her, Don't Worry"**

At the offer, Melody almost glowed.

"I'd love too!"

Peter gave her a strange look. Why was she happy about swimming? He noticed her turn to him and the look disappeared, replaced with an awkward smile at his staring once again. Melody hardly seemed to notice.

"Do you go swimming often, Peter?" She asked him, curiously.

He shook his head, cocky once more. He lay on his back in the air, arms crossed behind his head. "Nah, I prefer flying. Its more in my element."

Melody dawned a mischievous and calculating expression, touching her hand to her chin. "Oh really?"

"I could if I wanted to though." He added, arrogantly, his hat over his eyes. "Its no big deal."

Melody was just about to jump, which would result in forcing him into the water, if she got her aim right, when he added another sentence.

"I mean, you gotta be a good swimmer when Captain Hook is always on everyone's tail, trying to drown them and dropping people into the ocean all the time."

Melody froze, straightening. "Whose Captain Hook?"

Had Peter been drinking water, he would have spat it all out. "Are you serious?" Immediately he was hovering, two inches in front of Melody's face, staring right at her. Startled, she stepped backwards. Peter, realizing his mistake, frowned. "Oh that's right, you aren't from here." He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Melody, her hand on her heart, gave a weak smile in turn. "Its fine. Now who is he?"

Peter grinned at the opportunity. "He's captain of the only pirate ship in Neverland. They're always trying to kill me, cause I'm the only one who can beat him on the island."

Granted, Jane had sort of beat him, but she wasn't on the island anymore.

Melody frowned. "He doesn't sound very nice."

"He's not."

"And it doesn't bother you that his only purpose in life at the moment is to murder you?"

"Uh, not really, no."

She gave him an odd look.

"What?"

Melody shook her head. "Nothing. Where is this Captain Hook anyways?"

Peter stole the expression she wore before he'd mentioned Hook, sly as a fox. He held his hand out to her. "Wanna go see him?"

Melody bit her lip, looking hesitantly at the water that seemed to be calling for her. Then, the thought of the murderous man Peter had no fear of flashed in her head and she turned back to the mermaids.

"Uh, how about I get a rain-check on the swimming?"

They bowed their heads. "Of course, Melody."

Satisfied, Melody turned back to Peter. "I'm ready."

Peter gripped her hand, throwing her easily over his back. The two had both quickly adapted to this and they flew off, the mermaids calling their goodbyes to them as they faded into the clouds, passing right through them.

It didn't take long. Not even a minute. Within thirty seconds, Peter hovered on a cloud, looking down at the pirate ship floating on the surface of the ocean. Peter took her off her back, letting her stand on the unnaturally sturdy Neverland clouds. Melody took a moment to be amazed by this before peering over the edge.

"Can we get closer?"

"Only if you want to be attacked." He paused, "Wait, do you?"

Melody smiled at him over her shoulder, eyes sparkling with the chance of discovering something else knew. "I want to see as much as possible today. Why not mess with some pirates."

"It'll be dangerous," He warned.

Melody stood, dusting some of the lingering clouds residue off of her pants. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just have to watch out for you. Hop on."

Melody shook her head, stepping backwards. Peter's eyes widened in alarm, taking a step forward towards her, which she matched, except back once again.

Peter gave her a glare, which wasn't often for him. His tone was warning, confused, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump."

"Why?"

"Because I already know how to fly, how else would I have got here with Tinkerbelle and without you carrying me?"

Truthfully, the thought had never occurred to him. But now that he thought about it, it did only make sense that she knew how to fly. He protested this anyways.

"But its safer if I carry you."

"But its more _surprising_ if I fly." Peter said nothing at Melody's statement. Seeing she was winning, she continued with more enthusiasm, "If the pirates see you, and then I show up, it'll be more entertaining to see their reactions. Any why not have the Lost Boys come with us? An ambush, just for kicks!"

Peter scowled. Unfortunately, Melody's idea sounded too fun to resist. "Well . . . fine. But wait here while I go get the Lost Boys, and practice your reaction time." He talked to her over his shoulder as he prepared to fly off, to find the Lost Boys. "You're going to need to be fast if you're going to play with pirates."

At that, he flew off, leaving her on a cloud. Melody, watching him until he was out of sight, slowly felt the confidence begin to fade from her chest. When most of it was gone she realized what she had done and her face was a mask of horror. She stood, remembering Peter's words.

_"You're going to need to be fast if you're going to play with pirates."_

Melody stood, thinking of her happy thoughts. Mainly it consisted of images of her family, but towards the end, a few images of Peter began to slip in to her thoughts. Though she hadn't known him long, him and the Lost Boys were easily the most pleasant people she'd ever met. Their presence was comforting and warm, especially Peter's. Before she realized it herself, she was soaring through the air, and laughter was heard from below. Opening her eyes in surprise, she looked down to see the source.

The Lost Boys, including Peter and Tinkerbelle, were watching her with joy, clapping their hands as she gracefully dove through the air, not paying attention. Peter was obviously trying to shush them, but it was too late. He'd been keeping them quiet so they could keep watching but that plan had failed. Tinkerbelle even seemed slightly interested at how quick of a learner she was becoming.

Melody let herself descend slowly, back to the cloud they were on. "Hey, guys."

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, arms crossed.

"Sure," Melody nodded, feeling her excitement coming back.

"We've got to be very quiet," Peter said, in hushed tones, as if they were already by the pirate ship. "I go in first. Then the Lost Boys, and Melody, you stick with Tinkerbelle. And you all know the rules, but since Melody is new, I'll go over them again." He cleared his throat, counting the rules off on his fingers. "Rule number one, nobody goes after Hook except me. Any of you get cornered, just run. No one is to face him but me, got it. You can taunt him, but when it comes to fighting, that's all me. I don't want anyone getting hurt, got it?" Melody nodded, for her was looking right at her. "Rule number two, we stay until I say so, when the tables start to turn on us or the fight gets boring. And rule number three, stick with your partners. Are you clear on those rules Melody?"

"I understand, let's just go!"

Peter laughed, the serious attitude fading from his face. Tinkerbelle flitted in front of Melody's face, giving her a good-luck-thumbs-up. Melody gave her an appreciative look as they followed behind Peter and the Lost Boys, staying close to the water to keep from being seen. Peter and the Lost Boys split, as soon as they neared the pirate ship, which confused Melody greatly. Tinkerbelle was in front of her instantly, pulling her finger towards where the Peter had gone. Melody followed behind, keeping quiet as Tinkerbelle was. Soon enough they were right next to Peter, holding on to the side of the ship and listening.

Melody began to feel her stomach churn in fear when she felt Peter touch her shoulder, reassuringly. She turned and saw his charming smile, which reassured her completely. Tinkerbelle once again smirked at this, knowing her plan was working.

It was then Melody jumped in surprise, for out of nowhere a loud cry of, "Blast that Peter Pan!" was heard. Peter gave her a wink before bolting upwards, knife in hand. She heard him respond to the name cursing.

"Aw come on Captain!" She heard him shout, laughing. From her vantage point, she could see him rip through the sail with his knife. Tinkerbelle gave another tug at her hand, and Melody looked away, following her. "Don't pretend you didn't miss me!"

"Pan! Where did you come from? And where is your little fairy? Whats the matter, she caught the flu?"

Melody rolled her eyes at his mockery. It pretty much sucked, though gruff laughter was heard aboard the ship. Melody noticed this man had a thick accent, worthy of a pirate. Not worthy of a pirate you should fear, but a pirate nonetheless.

"I've got a question of my own for you, you old codfish!" Peter shouted back, laughing.

"Tell me, I'm _so_ fascinated," The man said sarcastically. More laughter.

Peter jumped into the air, a foot above the ship. "Are you scared?"

The Lost Boys flooded the ship, their cheers of happiness swarming the deck. Tinkerbelle led Melody to a spot on the outer part of the ship, where they could see the chaos without the pirates seeing them. They were too busy in a panic to pay attention to a couple of faces peeking over at them. It was loud, and so Melody dared to speak quietly.

"Can we get closer?" Melody asked her. Tinkerbelle looked hesitant. "_Please_?"

After a reluctant look, Tinkerbelle zipped forward, and Melody could hardly follow quick enough before they were on the lookout spot, near where Peter had been. The pirate up there was long gone, off to help his crew mates. Melody laughed, watching Peter as he messed with pirates, getting them to attack one another. Even the Lost Boys, young and unskilled, were besting them in off-handed tricks that each led a pirate to their painful doom.

"Tink, which ones Captain Hook?" Melody heard no response. "Tink, I said-." Melody froze. A small portly man held a struggling Tinkerbelle in his grasp, white hairs sticking out from under his red cap and he was in obvious need of a longer shirt that covered his Santa-worthy stomach. That was only part of what worried her.

A man stood next to him, examining a deadly looking sword with ease. Melody back against the wood, staring at him. He wore a red coat and had black fuzz on his face. He wore a feather hat and was very obviously prideful.

"That would be me, my dear." He said, with his thick accent. He even went as far as to bow, "Captain Hook," as a last thought, irritated, he pointed his sword at the man holding Tinkerbelle. "And this is my assistant, Smee."

"Hello!" He said happily. Melody gave him an odd look. The man looked disheartened towards the floor.

Melody glanced at Tinkerbelle, swallowing hard. Tinkerbelle gave a last shove at the man's hands before nudging her head, gesturing for her to go. Fearfully, Melody stood on the fencing, crouched down.

Captain Hook sighed, "And I thought we could be friends. Too bad."

Suddenly his sword swiped at her, and as instinct, she grabbed a rope nearby, swinging around so she was behind Smee. He jumped in surprise as she kicked him in the back, making him release Tinkerbelle. The fairy immediately grabbed Melody, though she was distracted at the outcome of her kick. Smee had fallen onto Hook, knocking them both onto the floor and the sword getting flung in front of Melody. Despite Tink's desperate urges, Melody darted back, grabbing the sword before flying and following her.

"Give that back, girl!" Hook shoved Smee off him, his face turning red with anger. But Melody was much too far away to be grabbed though, and she laughed, looking for Peter so she could give him the sword. It would be like Hot Potato!

She turned to Hook, after seeing Peter. "Don't have it anymore!" Melody cupped her hand, holding the sword with the other. "Hey, Peter!" He looked up, narrowly dodging a blow from a henchman. Peter looked like he was having fun, even more excited to see her happy. "Catch!"

Peter was not expecting that, flying up to grab the sharp object. He was right next to Melody now, looking at it in confusion. "Melody, where'd you get this?"

"Blast your little friend Peter, and you!" Hook's voice called from above, shaking his fists at them.

Peter gave Melody a stern look. "Melody! I told you he was dangerous!"

"Hey!" She held her hands up in defense. "I didn't attack him! Smee grabbed Tinkerbelle, and then Hook tried to stab me and I kicked Smee and he let go and then he fell on Hook so I grabbed his sword and now we're here!" She inhaled deeply, for that all had been said in one hurried sentence and one breath.

Peter shook his head, rolling his eyes before that cheery smile was back on his face. "Fine. Since you saved Tink, you're off the Hook." Melody laughed at his cheesy joke when she turned, on instinct. Hook was flying at them, on a rope, and they both barely had time to dodge. They watched him crash, screaming the whole while, into a wooden pole. He released the rope, sliding to the floor. Everyone winced at the sight.

Eventually, when he fell to the floor, Smee waddled over. "Cap'n? Are you alright?"

He raised his hand before it thumped to the ground, followed up by a loud groan. From their view, Peter, Melody, and Tinkerbelle began laughing uproariously, all of them holding their stomachs. When Hook had finally recovered enough to be angry (though he looked rather smeared) he rolled onto his hands, glaring up at them and the Lost Boys that had come to join in on their laughter. All of them hovered above, looking down at them with pride.

"Boy, come down here and fight like a man?"

Normally, Peter would've responded to that, but Melody came up with a much better come back then he ever had thought of before.

"That make's no sense," she said, sitting on the air on her stomach, hands propping her chin up. "How can he be a boy and then come down there and fight like a man? You can't be a boy _and_ a man, you have to pick one."

Hook's eyes widened as she back-talked him, an inquiring look on her face all the while. He rendered his own sweet smile and looked up at her, much to her disgust. Melody's brow rose automatically.

"And who might this little jewel be?"

Melody's face screwed up in revoltion at the pet-name he'd given her, darting behind Peter to hide from his creepy look. Some of the crew members began to whistle at her, also making cat noises. Melody's face turned bright red, blushing. She was creeped out, embarrassed, and sort of scared at the same time. Peter looked over his shoulder, noticing the expression she had on her. His own protectiveness washed over him and he turned to whisper to her. Captain Hook was unable to hear, for obvious reasons, but Melody's expression turned to nervous, then confused, and then a smirk. She nodded, pulling away.

"And what was that all about, little jewel?" Hook asked her, batting his eyes to piss her off.

This time she showed no reaction to it whatsoever, looking at Peter. "I've got a game I want to play."

More cat-calls were heard.

She smirked at Peter, who returned the expression. "Duck!"

Peter tossed Melody the sword, which she caught before flying right of the Captain, slicing his hat in half with it. She flew up to the pirate flag, holding on and looking down at him. Captain Hook shouted his disdain at the ruining of a perfectly good hat when Melody gave another call.

"Oh, seems you weren't fast enough Captain!" She giggled, trying to keep her expression straight. "Here, lets try at a new game. This one is called Dodge!"

Hook glanced upwards, his eyes becoming the size of saucers as the sword Melody dropped descended towards him. He rolled away, and when he fell on his stomach, the sword stuck one centimeter away from his hand.

The crew was in a tizzy.

Members were already trying to climb the mast, to get to her and Melody looked down at them, surprised. She clearly hadn't expected this, but just as quickly as they had started, the Lost Boys were knocking them off, with Peter antagonizing them. Though, his part of the plan was to make sure Melody didn't actually get hurt, with Captain Hook chasing after her. Tinkerbelle was helping the Lost Boys.

"Melody, look out!"

She dropped, just in time as Captain Hook soared past her, once again on a rope.

_You think he'd learn the first time_, she thought, watching him head straight towards another pole.

To her surprise, he swung back around, using the pole to kick his feet off before she flew off, landing in a spot Peter knew all too well. He felt frozen as the memory rushed through him, images flickering.

_"Jane, look out!"_

_"Give up, girl!"_

Peter shook his head. This time he wasn't handcuffed to any anchor and the Lost Boys were free of rope. Melody stood expertly on the wooden pole, her feet sliding backwards as Hook continued to near her with the sword. He flew behind her, but before he could grab her and run, whooping to the Lost Boys to make a run for it, Melody fell.

Right off the edge of the boat. Shock plastered everyone's face. Once again Peter had a flash of two other girls, falling off this part of the ship and the plank. Both had been fine, he reminded himself, watching Melody and heading towards her quickly. It was then he saw she was diving, not falling. This was on purpose. Peter simply peered down at her while Hook looked on, in absolute awe.

He looked from Peter, to Melody, and back again in a second. "Boy, are you insane? Aren't you going to catch her?"

Peter looked at Hook, shrugging. "She knows what she's doing." He then smirked. "Most Mermaid Princesses know how to swim pretty well and dive from larger drops."

"W-What?"

The crash of waves from below meant Melody had hit the water, expertly of course. She soon resurfaced, jumping up. People, including the pirates, began cheering at the sheer amazing quality that she hadn't died. She bowed her head in recognition, and Peter flew down. He rooster called everyone, which was the signal to leave.

Peter held his hands out to Melody, which she took gratefully.

"Was that fun or what?" He asked, as he hauled her onto his back.

Melody smiled at him. "Most definitely the most fun I've had in a long time."

* * *

Chapter 3! This isn't probably going to be a very long story, but it most definitely will be one I hope you like.


	4. Jane

So, Jane? Which Jane?

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Jane"**

Peter set Melody down on the beaches' sand, laughing. The rest of the Lost Boys were laughing, just as Tink watched Peter and Melody approvingly. In her devious mind she already had the rest of their lives planned out, on Neverland, very much in love with one another. This would all go according to her plan, especially if-.

She froze, a thought dawning on her. Oh no. This was unacceptable!

Tinkerbelle was suddenly in Peter's face, shouting at him. Everyone stared in surprise, but Peter was the only one who understood her reason for irritation.

*Melody isn't trained! She needs to be taught how to fight someone like Captain Hook before she goes back, or she'll be killed next time!*

Peter held his hands up, "Whoa, Tink, calm down. I get it." Satisfied, she stopped, sitting on a nearby rock. "We'll start immediately, if they're up to it."

Slightly, on his elbows, looked up at him with curiosity. "Up to what, Peter?"

Peter turned his attention to Melody. "Tink says that we should train Melody, so there's no risk of her getting hurt next time."

Melody giggled, "I didn't know Hook could be a threat . . . ever."

The Lost Boys laughed. Tinkerbelle pouted.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Peter said, after another nasty glare from Tinkerbelle. "How about it Melody? Up for the challenge?"

She pushed herself off the sand onto her feet, "Sure!"

"Catch."

He tossed her a nearby wooden stick on the floor. Most likely it was some piece of driftwood or piece of broken tree. Melody caught it just barely and Peter frowned, realizing just how smart Tink's idea was, now that he saw how inexperienced she was.

Those thoughts all went away with her next words.

"Wonder what my parents and Jane would think if they could see me now," she laughed, freely.

Jane . . . She didn't just say . . . She couldn't have just said . . . But she did!

"Uh," Melody's eyes darted from the staring Lost Boys, to Peter, to Tinkerbelle, and back. "Why is everybody looking a me like that?"

The Twins pointed quivering hands to her. "Y-You know J-Jane?"

She felt wary and uncomfortable. "Yes, and?"

Peter darted in front of her, making Melody jump a little in surprise and drop the stick. "How do you know Jane?"

"She's my little sister-."

"_WENDY IS YOUR MOM_?"

"Whose Wendy?" Melody demanded, getting irritated. "My mother is Ariel, my father is Eric, and Jane is my little sister."

"But . . . Jane said she had a little brother!" Cubby protested.

Melody frowned, tapping her chin. "Are we talking about the same person here? First off, my little sister has never been away from home. Second, she is only two, and as far as I know, my mother hasn't had another child. Third, my mother is most definitely not named Wendy. And lastly, when was Jane here?"

Peter looked away, crossing his arms. Tinkerbelle nudged him, ordering him to give Melody an explanation. He sighed.

"Its a long story."

"I've got time."

She sat down, the boys sitting around her to listen as Peter sat on a boulder, above them.

"A long time ago, I brought this girl named Wendy and her two brothers to Neverland because she told stories about me, and I wanted her and her siblings to stay with us. But she wanted to grow up, and so she left. Then, Hook kidnapped her daughter, Jane, thinking she was Wendy and wanting to use her to bait me into a fight. I saved her but she wasn't anything like Wendy. She was too adult-like and serious. She betrayed us by accident, giving me and the Lost Boys over to Hook and nearly killing Tinkerbelle." Melody's eyes went huge with disbelief about the girl who shared the same name as her sister. "In the end she saved us all, and we took her home, and I saw her again with her family, but . . ." He trailed off, peering closely at her. "Thats not your sister, is it?"

Melody shook her head. "My little sister barely knows how to walk and speak, let alone . . . do all of that."

Peter nodded, "I figured as much."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Melody reached out, touching his hand. "Do you miss them?"

He looked up from the floor. "Miss who?"

"Wendy and Jane. Do you ever miss them?"

Peter rubbed his neck, looking anywhere but at the Lost Boys curious faces and Melody's passionate one. "Uh . . ."

Eventually she retracted her touch and he was surprised to feel some part of him missing it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Melody stood, scooping the stick back up from the ground and twirling it in her hands. "So, we gonna do this or what?"

Peter smiled appreciatively. "Yeah, sure."

The Lost Boys were entertained as Peter taught Melody move after move. They cheered when every so often she'd cheat, and trip him, stepping away before he could retaliate. It was training in a fun way and Tinkerbelle found herself growing . . . protective of Melody. Though she wasn't very fond of Peter's attention on one girl (that wasn't her) Melody was now his priority, like Wendy and Jane had been to him. Now that she'd brought her, she was going to have to get over herself. It soon became late though and Peter and Melody, having more endurance then the smaller children, took them home around nine, as they were yawning too often.

Melody carried Tootles, fast asleep against her, back to the tree. They entered the easier passage ways, so as not tire the children, and Melody had the children surrounding her, each with a droopy eye and pretending they could stay awake _if they wanted to_.

"Alright kiddies, into bed," She ordered, giggling as Peter nearly fell over on their sudden burst of energy to get into their comfortable beds.

I tucked them in, and they began to doze when Nibs gave a weak protest, "But . . . what about our story?"

Peter, sitting on his throne, sat up straighter at this. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

Melody seemed unsure. "Well . . . the only stories I know that are worth telling are my mothers and mine, and you've already heard those . . ." She thought. "What about a lullaby? Is that alright?"

Peter shrugged and the Lost Boys, remembering a certain other lullaby another young lady had sang to them, eagerly nodded their head in anticipation. Peter had a bad memory (it seemed Melody was making him think a lot lately). The last time a lullaby was sung to the Lost Boys, they had all wanted to leave Neverland (and him) behind.

Peter shrugged and the Lost Boys showed no protest. She continued to tuck them in, singing sweetly. None of them were awake enough to really here the lyrics or words to what she sang, but that became unimportant as their eyes drooped and they eventually fell asleep.

She smiled at them, when a small belle noise sounded behind her. Melody turned, and Tinkerbelle smiled at her. Melody smiled in turn before they both looked over to where Peter had fallen asleep in his throne, peacefully.

"He's hurt."

Tinkerbelle became alarmed, zipping over to Peter and inspecting him until she heard Melody's quieted giggling. She turned, confused until Melody regained an understanding look on her face.

"I meant he's hurt in here," she touched her chest, where her heart was. Tink looked on in confusion. "Let's go for a walk, and I'll explain."

Tinkerbelle knew it wasn't dangerous to be in Neverland at night with a guide, such as herself. Going out alone and lost was just stupid with the unpredictable whether they had on their perfect little island. And she doubted they'd go far. Tink led her out, and soon they were above ground, climbing a nearby tree that had a perfect view of the full moon.

"Am I right?"

*About what?* Tink responded, looking at her.

By now, Melody had become good at reading Tink's expressions. Though she couldn't actually understand her words, like Peter, she did get the meaning. "About him being emotionally scarred, am I right?"

Feeling unsure of what to say, she frowned, sitting on a branch higher up so that she was level with Melody's head. Tinkerbelle felt ashamed, liked she'd tattled or told a secret of Peter's. Melody seemed to know that.

"I can tell by the way he looked at me when we first got here." Tink hadn't expected that. She'd thought Melody was too distracted by the Lost Boys to notice. "And by the way he talked about those two girls. He wanted them to stay and he feels like they abandoned him, right?"

Once again she looked to Tink for confirmation and reluctantly, she nodded, admitting defeat.

Melody sighed, "I . . . I don't know . . . if I can ever be them."

Tink didn't say anything. There was an uneasy pause, because neither knew what to say.

"I never wanted you to be."

Both girls jumped to their feet in surprise (or in Tink's case, hovering in the air), turning to face the one who'd been spying on them. Peter Pan himself sat hovering in the air, obviously amused at having been able to sneak up on them without their notice. Seeing this Melody's blushed a deep crimson on her cheeks, giving him a nervous smile.

And of course, evading the clearly would-be awkward conversation.

"Uh, wow, I'm getting kind of tired, what about you Tinkerbelle?" Melody said, far too quickly. Peter continued to watch with a smirk. Their small companion nodded her head vigorously, fairy dust coming off in her violent shaking.

Melody jumped to the lower branch, while Tink zoomed beside her, both praying Peter would let this go.

Of course, that wouldn't be like him at all. So he waited for what he knew would happen.

In her hurried descent, Melody was being careless. It was only a matter of time before she-.

Melody gave a yelp of surprise as her footing was lost and Tink turned, a fraction of a second later in time to see Melody beginning to fall. But Peter was their instantly, grabbing her in his arms and laughing. Her blush deepened with her weak grin.

"Uh . . . oops?"

"You could say that," he said, smug still, which worried both of them all the more. He began floating towards the floor, still carrying her, until they reached the ground. Feet firmly planted on the dirt, he set her down gently, but he was now in between them and the entrance to their home. They knew they were doomed to talk to him. "Or, you two could tell me just exactly why you were talking about me when you thought I was asleep."

Realizing he'd heard everything and not just the few (not) vague words in the tree above, even Tinkerbelle looked embarrassed rather then just nervous. The girls exchanged knowing glances before Melody sighed, deciding to take the wrap, since she had started it.

"I just wanted to ask Tink a few things about you I was curious about," she said, calmly, though her insides were quivering.

Peter's brow rose, "Then why couldn't you just have asked me?"

"Because sometimes people close to you know you better then you do." She said, frowning after a moment. "If that makes sense."

He nodded. "I get it. You think Tink knows me better then anyone, including myself."

"I know she does, otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now," Melody countered, gaining courage. Peter's smug smile dropped from his face, into a frown. She was right. Darn her for being right!

"Well . . . yeah," he mumbled, begrudgingly. "But-."

"And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she continued, not allowing him to speak. Her face regained that understanding expression again, stepping towards him until they were only a few inches away. "I figured that Jane and Wendy story was a once in a lifetime thing and even the Lost Boys seemed a tad disturbed by your story, like a bad memory. I know what that's like. If I were in your position, I wouldn't want some girl bringing it up just out of curiosity. Get it?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah." He then glanced over her shoulder, at Tinkerbelle. "Tink, would you mind going in the house? I thought I saw Tootles getting a little fidgety before I left to follow you two."

All too happy to have an excuse to leave, she shot off, right into the tree, her light and belle's fading with her absence. When they were both sure she was gone Peter turned back to face Melody, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern," He started.

Melody gave a sigh, "But you'd rather me keep my nose out of your business?"

Peter's eyes widened. "What? No, snoop all you want, just ask me before you ask anyone else though."

"But-!"

"Sure it would've been weird, but I would've told you." He held up a pinky, "Promise."

Melody looked down and had a flashback herself. She was in a pink dress, in a ballroom, and that blond idiot prince had asked her for a dance, holding his hand out to her. She blinked at it was gone, replaced by someone so much different then the prince. Melody looked up into his face, seeing honesty and trust in his face.

She grinned, genuinely, before locking pinkies with him. "Then I intend to do the same with you. Promise."

Peter lifted his arm, so their hands were now at eye-level. "Wanna know a secret?"

She gave a confused but excited look, her head turning slightly. "What?"

He looked around, as if expecting someone to be hiding in the shadows before releasing her hand, leaning in, and touching her forearms, to keep her from leaning back. Melody stiffened in surprise as he whispered, quietly, "_Tinkerbelle is still watching us_."

Melody giggled, her hand going to her mouth like always. Peter gave a small laugh himself before motioning for her to shush, which she nodded at, and picking her up, darting so they were above the entrance, looking down. He continued to hold her as they waited.

Slowly, a yellow glow came out, peering around. Peter place Melody down silently before shooting forward, catching Tink in his hands and shouting his triumph. She squirmed and pushed but Peter could hold her with two fingers easily, so she definitely wasn't getting out of the grasp of all five. Melody laughed, cheerfully.

This was going to be a good home for her. And with the look Peter gave her, amused and smiling, as he laughed at Tinkerbelle's hopeless struggles like the boy he was, she couldn't help but feel safe with him.

* * *

Short chapter, and short story. Easily the shortest thing I'll ever write, but that's all I wanted to put in their. Peter accepting his past and Melody accepting that this is her home and she has no desire to return.

But, there is Tinkerbelle's desires for the two . . . *wink*

TWO CHAPTERS LEFT


	5. Fear of a Color

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Fear of a Color"**

She'd lost track of time. After their talk, things had just proceeded to speed up between them, much to Tinkerbelle's approval, but she wasn't with them at the moment. It was after the Lost Boys bedtime, and someone had to watch them, because they surely weren't able to do so at the moment.

Melody jumped into the water, and Peter was about to follow her when a loud whooping called to him. Not expecting it, he turned with a small look of surprise on his face. Melody was underwater, and hadn't heard it.

"Little Flying Eagle, it is pleasant to see you!" One of the older men from the camp said, clearly coming back from a hunt. Some of them had the large prey Neverland held over their shoulders. "Come, we have a feast tonight, to celebrate the Day Of Silver. You will come, yes?"

Peter hesitated, about to mention he needed to get Melody when a haunting yet extravagant song echoed to him, from towards Dead Man's Cave, where Melody enjoyed being, for some reason. Something about when you sang in it, it echoed, like it was doing now, that made her love the place so much.

He shot a look to the Indians, who looked terrified but curious at the same time.

"Uh-," Peter began, about to explain, when the Indians dropped their prey in a safe spot and began creeping towards the cave, in perfect synchronization. "Guys, wait-!"

"Ssh!" They insisted, warningly.

"But-!"

"SSH!"

Peter rolled his eyes, unable to dart ahead, for the Indians would consider it treason (or something) in their minds and never trust him again for that. He knew they wouldn't hurt Melody because she was a girl, but if he got the feeling they would . . . Peter's thoughts swirled around the possibility and his hand twitched to his knife, pulling out and giving the Indians suspicious looks.

Soon enough they'd entered the cave, the moonlight filtering into the room. Peter looked around for Melody and saw her, first. The singing had paused momentarily as her head flipped from the water, her hair arching over her head, water spraying around her, before falling back into its normal position on her back. It was down for once, and he admitted (to himself, never her) that he liked it better like that.

The disruption caught the attention of the Indians while Peter flew towards her, waiting on a nearby rock but out of view to her. Melody started singing that odd little tune, stepping out of the water, and all of the men and Peter's jaws dropped.

The moonlight hit her still wet form perfectly, giving her the appearance of being silver and ethereal, and though Melody's figure was normally hidden under her clothes, the water clung to it, showing off every curve she owned. Melody's eyes finally opened, having been stroking her hair and singing with her eyes closed. She froze, ceasing to sing, and staring back at the people staring at her.

Peter snapped out of it first, thankful she'd only noticed the Indians staring and not his. He zipped to her side, "This is-."

They fell to their knees, bowing. Confused, the children looked at each other, not sure what was happening.

"Silver Siren, do not harm us!" They begged.

Melody glared down at them, not understanding. "What?"

"We know you by your coloring, silver, like the waves when they are kissed my moonlight." Another said. "We celebrate you today, that is why you have come to reveal yourself, yes?"

Melody, understanding, shook her head quickly. "No, you've mistaken me for the wrong person. I'm Melody, not . . . the Silver Siren or whoever you just said."

Peter watched the leader of the hunting party stand, "Then she has blessed your unknowing person with her beauty." Peter saw Melody's still illuminated face start to blush, with embarrassment, at the compliment. "You, as her link to Neverland, must come to her celebration out of respect for her."

Peter nodded, taking her hand with a smile. "It'll be fun, I promise. We'll go." He told the Indians, who were raising their brows at the hand contact.

Melody bit her lip, unsure, but eventually said. "Uh, why not, I guess."

And they were soon very quickly ushered into the camp, after grabbing their killed prey. Melody felt her stomach churning in fear at what they thought she was, though, truth be told, she wasn't sure what the Silver Siren was.

When she reached the camp though, the Indian men exchanged a few words with the women before handing Melody over to them, despite her protests. Peter gave her a reassuring look, but she still looked terrified as the women took her away. Peter was given his headdress of feathers as usual, and seated next to the chief and his daughter, who was older now. For some reason, people born on the island grew older, but those like himself and Melody and the Lost Boys never showed even the slightest bit of aging.

Unlike most of the Indians, Tiger Lily spoke perfect English. "So father tells me you have a friend?" She was in her twenties now, no longer a young girl. The Indians aged slower then other humans, but still, they aged.

Peter couldn't help blush a little. "Her name is Melody."

"From what I've been told, they've given her a different name."

"What name?"

"Its-!"

"Tiger Lily!" A woman snapped, irritated. "Come!"

She rolled her eyes, which Peter laughed at before following the same way Melody had been taken. People were dancing around the fire when the chief stood.

"How?" He called out, and immediately all were silent, looking in the direction he was. Peter remained seated, but attempted to peer over the heads of the others. He heard gasps and the crowds parted as a figure approached.

The women were shouting their cries, dancing as they came in a procession and girls of all ages were performing tricks, others with instruments and it only grew louder as they came closer. People parted for them, and once a girl approached Peter and the Chief, they either cut to the left or the right. Peter was starting to become impatient when he finally saw the end of procession, Tiger Lily and two other girls stopping to bow to Peter and her dad.

"People of the tribe!" The women blocked any hope of seeing what they were hiding, there arms raised, cloth falling from their sleeves and proving as a curtain. Peter resisted the urge to squirm. "I present to you the Silver Siren's apprentice, Mini Moon!"

Peter was amused by this name, but when their arms dropped, nothing but shock prevailed to show on his face. Melody had been covered in sparkling glitter, her face, arms, and legs (and any other part of her skin visible) had been painted a shimmering blue color, trying to create the image of her glowing. It worked well and her hair had been left down, but combed carefully, a silver band going around her head to serve as a crown of some sort. Her clothes had been changed to a gray-blue dress, which clung to her form and had a large slit up the sides, reaching her upper thighs. The dress barely reached her knees and she still wore no shoes. Around her waist a dark blue scarf had been tied, for whatever reason. Peter stood, gawking at her, staring.

Melody was clearly blushing.

"Mini Moon," the chief started. "You named after water your master shine on. Do you approve name?"

Melody nodded, and Peter knew that Tiger Lily had told her what to say. "I accept it as worthy of a name." She spoke timidly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "The Silver Siren approves."

"Rejoice!" Many cheered before stopping, in unison, as soon as the chief felt that was enough. "Will you honor us with voice of Silver Siren, Mini Moon?"

Melody seemed nervous, but nodded. "If you wish."

"Sing, oh heavenly child who holds beauty and voice of Silver Siren!"

Melody closed her eyes and parted her lips, that same tune floating through the air. Peter gave nasty expressions to some of the teenage boys who were practically drooling at the mouth as she sang. But Melody opened her eyes and immediately his face was one of encouragement and helpfulness. Melody got a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, and he had a feeling he was going to enjoy this and hate it at the same time.

She stopped singing, and the cheers stopped. Tiger Lily was the only one suppressing a giggle, and he knew she knew what was about to happen and had a feeling they'd planned it together.

"Why you no sing, Mini Moon? Something trouble you?" The chief questioned.

Her eyes focused on Peter and his brow rose, questioningly, but she continued to speak with certainty. "I will only continue to sing with a dance partner."

"Of no trouble at all! Any of my tribe would-."

Peter once again did not like the looks some of the excited boys were giving her. He froze at her next words.

"I wish to dance with a certain boy." She said, eyes now focused on the chief with a commanding smirk. Peter had to admire the forceful and calm way she spoke, like she really was the apprentice of the Silver Siren. But for all they knew, she could be.

"Any you wish, Mini Moon."

Melody's eyes went back to Peter, who could do nothing but stare. Eventually her tiny smile curved into a smirk. But Peter could hardly focus as Tiger Lily lifted her arms, as did the other girls, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Some people gasped in amazement before they reappeared and were in the performer area. It was an area of flat stone, which did not hurt your feat. It was created of the smoothest rocks because performers with intent to entertain deserved nothing but the best.

Tiger Lily was behind Peter though, and he jumped as she touched his shoulder. She seemed amused and impatient at the same time, her arms crossed. "Can't you take a hint? She wants to dance with you! Up! Up!"

Peter was forced up by her, and ushered along toward the stage, people howling with approval, since he had been the one to find her. Tiger Lily gave a last shove to him, and he stumbled, falling to his hands and knees. He shot her an irritated look over his shoulder, but she simply giggled at him, pointing in front of him. He ignored her, turning to look at his hand until he saw what she'd been pointing at.

Melody squatted, on one knee, hiding her laughter in her palm. Everyone around them, including the Indians, were also joining in on the joy at laughing at clumsy Little Flying Eagle. But most were shouting teasing whoops, because it was clear by the way he stared that something else besides fear or desire was hidden there. There was genuine attraction, and it was in her face too.

"Are you planning on getting up any time soon?" Melody asked, giggling again. Peter continued to stare. Rolling her eyes, Melody held her hand out and he stood, without much help from her.

Drums, and other various instruments started, and the fire flamed as someone threw more timber in it. The thought here was the bigger the fire the better the celebration, and the flare caught some of the sparkles on Melody's body. People stopped paying attention to Melody and they themselves began dancing with a partner, whether it be a friend or love, or husband or wife or sibling.

Melody and Peter stood still until Peter whooped loudly, grinning and grabbing her hand and spinning her. Soon enough the two were dancing rather quickly together, and Peter couldn't help but be impressed at how graceful she was.

"You seem surprised," She called to him, over the deafening noises the Indians were making. "Didn't think I knew how to dance?"

"Pretty much," he admitted. "Where'd you learn?"

She was pulled into him, the adrenaline in her face. "I'm a princess. Its in the job description to learn how to dance."

The two continued to dance until they grew tired and Melody paused, panting happily. Peter was very much in the same predicament and few people noticed. The two approached them, warily.

"You require rest?" One asked.

Peter and Melody nodded, standing up straight. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Melody sat on a throne, next to Peter, who was next to a happily clapping chief.

"Having fun?" Peter asked her.

She nodded. "Even watching, its amazing. They all move in time with another, like its choreographed. Its beautiful."

Peter nodded, but as Melody stared at the crowd, he stared at her. "Yeah . . . beautiful."

Melody turned her head to meet his eyes. They continued to watch each other before the chief declared silence, which was, Melody had come to notice, immediate.

"Rise, please, Little Flying Eagle."

Peter did.

"Rise, please, Mini Moon."

Melody did.

The chief moved to stand behind them, taking the hand on Peter's right and Melody's left and raising them. "I declare them joined!" And with that he connected their hands.

Melody and Peter were shocked, not sure what had just happened.

"Joined?" She whispered to Peter, who shrugged in his own confusion.

Meanwhile, Tiger Lily looked on in amusement. "I suggest I walk them home. Mini Moon and Little Flying Eagle seem worn, and seems to need to bathe in her waters." She shot them a look. "Am I correct?"

Melody nodded, "Yes, of course. Thank you for the celebration, my Master is very pleased with you." She curtsied, as did Peter, before Tiger Lily escorted them out of the camp grounds."

They remained silent until they were sure they were out of the earshot.

"Alright, what's bonded?" Melody demanded, as they sat by the calm water, in Dead Man's Cave.

Tiger Lily appraised her, "With that sparkly stuff you're really pale right now."

Melody looked down to see herself shining, glowing, and sparkling. She frowned, starting to wash the paint and glitter off of her normally just plain self. Unfortunately, she was reminded of something. "I left my normal clothes."

Tiger Lily shrugged, "You look better in those ones, and your old ones are probably being kept as 'sacred'."

"So I'm stuck in these?" Tiger Lily nodded and Melody sighed. "Great."

"Now whats bonded?" Peter said, bringing them back to the original subject.

Tiger Lily giggled. "It means that in the tribes eyes, you, little Mini Moon, have claimed Little Flying Eagle as yours."

Both of their eyes widened. Peter gaped. "You mean . . . were like . . . I'm her . . ."

Melody swallowed, "So, in the tribes eyes, he's basically untouchable because he's my property?"

"Property is a very good word to use," The chief's daughter said, sitting comfortably on a rock. "They believe you're a link to the Silver Siren because of your voice and how pretty you are, so therefor, you're almost like a goddess. Therefor, even the flying Peter Pan couldn't be considered as great as you are."

Melody started laughing at this, and he frowned. "So, in other words, she's out of my league?"

"Pretty much. That means, since you are together, its more of an ownership kind of thing then an actual relationship."

"Well doesn't that just suck for you," Melody said, nudging him. Her arms now rid of the makeup, she pushed herself closer to the water, starting to get the crud off of her legs. She snorted in disbelief. "I'm a princess, not some god's apprentice." Then she paused, looking up at Tiger Lily in confusion. "Who _is_ the Silver Siren, anyways?"

Tiger Lily shrugged. "Some girl who was a mermaid and now a human. I forgot her-."

"Ariel?"

"Yeah! How'd you know her name?"

Peter laughed, "Looks like you_ are_ the Siren's apprentice, Mel!"

Tiger Lily's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Why is she called the _Silver_ Siren?" Melody pressed, ignoring her question.

"Its said that as she walked out of the water on her legs, her dress was blue," she jerked her chin to Melody's blue ensemble. "But her skin shone bright, like silver, and the dress sparkled like it. And her voice saved a man, luring him to her, like a siren. They celebrate the day she came to shore every year." She paused. "What do you mean, Peter?"

"Ariel is Melody's mom."

"Oh."

Tiger Lily didn't seem surprised, just nodded. "Well, at least they got it right."

When Melody was washed, Tiger Lily bade them farewell and heading back to her camp, no different then usual. She and Peter had been friends her whole life. She'd gotten used to anything out of the ordinary, and unlike most girls he hung around with, she'd come to accept the fact she was growing and her and Peter would never be together, and so she felt no jealousy whatsoever to those he had affections for.

Melody snorted in disbelief. "So, I guess we can check meeting the Indians off of your list of things you still wanted me to do."

Peter laughed. "Guess so."

After a while they went home, taking a well deserved sleep. Melody, when the others had woken up the next day, was forced to explain the events of last night.

She'd forgotten about the dress.

* * *

Haha, Mini Moon. It was the only thing that I liked, and that had a certain ring to it.

I must admit, while thinking of the dancing scene, I was inspired by two things. The video for Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and the very popular (in my mind) mashup of Crushcrushcrush by Paramore and Faint by Linkin Park. I love the dancing done in Paralyzer and the mashup. If you wanna check em out, go ahead, although few people have the mashup up.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next is last, sorry, another more important story is bothering me, and I have no more inspiration for this tale! :-(

LATER!


	6. I'll Always Remember You, Melody

Last chapter and also the epilogue. It does involve some Melody/Peter and some Melody saying her goodbyes to her little sister.

But is she so little anymore? Find out!

P.S. Yes I did make fun of the "I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan!" that Jane and Wendy called out at the end of their movies. And the song Melody is humming is that song Ariel was singing when her voice was being stolen by Ursula.

* * *

**Chapter 6/Epilogue  
"I'll Always Remember You, Melody!"**

Melody cut left, then rolled backwards. She'd lost track of how long she'd been in Neverland, but then again, their wasn't any concept of time besides day and night. Or, in their case, too early or too late.

"Hey, you're getting pretty good at this," She taunted. Flying over the pirates head and giving a quick and small nudge forward, he stumbled, falling over the railing of the ship. She leaned over, looking down and calling out, "Pretty soon, you might get out of a fight without taking a swim!"

She laughed, looking over her shoulder as another irritated voice cried out, "Blast you, Peter Pan, blast you!"

"Aw Captain, I missed you too!" Peter chuckled, narrowly avoiding the sword swipes Hook was throwing his way. Finally Peter jumped, standing on the sword and bending it with his weight before letting up, making it smack the codfish in the face. Melody had, at first, been apprehensive to the insult. She was, after all, friends with most of the fish in the waters. After acquainting them with some of these fish, they'd decided to come up with something a tad more . . . creative.

"Hey Croc-Bait!" Melody called, snatching her arrow and bow from her back in less then a second. Hook, for whatever reason (since he'd become used to this new insulting name), turned his now red-marked face (from the sword slap, which had made a vertical pole impression on his skin) to look at Melody. His eyes widened upon seeing her actions. "Think fast!"

She shot and he ducked, as did Peter, when the arrow zoomed over his head. Hook stood, triumphant, as Peter flew down to meet her.

"Ha! You're aim is off, girl!" He boasted, smug, with his fists planted on his waist.

By now, the Lost Boys had also taken their place around their 'parents', giggling at what was about to happen.

Melody crossed her arms, as did Peter, every bit as smug. "Wasn't aiming for ya."

"Huh?"

Everyone pointed behind him just as a loud snap was heard. Dreading what he might see, Hook turned-.

Only to find nothing there. A net carrying some supplies was broken, but they fell melodramatically onto the ship, rolling harmlessly.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you off your rocker? There's nothing- OOOH!"

Captain Hook screamed in agony as he turned, his feet dancing, to look at his posterior that now had an arrow firmly planted in his backside. He fell, unbalanced, off the post and onto his own crew, who had been trying to catch him. By now the Neverland Children were howling with joy, their sides aching with laughter as they were unable to inhale for some very much needed air. It was Smee, in the end, who had ripped it out when Hook was finally unable to move because of the pain, and it had only left a small scar. Nothing to fuss about, but he muttered curses to Melody (he'd eventually learned her name, but preferred to call her 'girl').

It wasn't until a moment after Peter had ushered the boys inside did he see Melody, still staring towards the ocean. He smiled, walking over and taking her hand in his, which normally caused a small blush to appear on her cheeks. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Since her arrival, they'd all become extremely good swimmers. Still, nothing compared to a Mermaid Princess, but good for just ordinary human kids. They'd learned to appreciate the vast and calm waters that surrounded their home more, and love the creatures that hid inside. That is, of course, except for the crocodile, who had reappeared under 'mysterious' circumstances (aka, they set up a hunt to figure out just what Hook had done to it in the first place and found a cave, built to inhabit it. They wrecked it, angering the creature and its newborn, so that it now had come out of hiding. Eventually, Hook had killed the first one, but its much younger, larger, and more agile descendant still hunted Hook mercilessly). They all agreed that however useful it was, it was still dangerous and unwanted for any purpose besides hassling Hook.

But Melody barely reacted, her fingers simply curling around his, which was also normal.

Concerned now, Peter peered at her face. "Mel? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, "No secrets," she muttered, more to herself then to him. Taking a deep breath, she face her beloved. "I . . . I wanna see my sister."

He looked horrified. "You're leaving!"

Melody's face then masked his. "What? No! I just want to go visit her and see how she's doing." She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll never leave you, you know that."

Peter looked relieved, touching his chest with his free hand. But he bit his lip hesitantly. "You wanna go now?"

"I don't see why not," she replied. "I haven't see her in who knows how long on Earth. I'd like to let them all know I'm okay."

Peter nodded, taking off his hat and bowing. "It would be my pleasure to escort you, my lady."

She curtsied, laughing as the two headed towards a star Peter had flown to twice and only three times before in his life, each time for a girl. The round trip to get to them and then take them back, but this time he wasn't losing anything.

Just gaining closure for his 'girlfriend', Tink called it, but anytime Melody asked what she was saying, he always avoided telling her. He knew she knew he was lying but he also knew she could hardly care.

"You know I made something for her," she started to tell Peter as they took off.

He looked at her curious, "What?"

Melody reached into her pocket, pulling out an intricately carved wooden hairbrush. He stared.

"I got bored," she explained, giggling. He laughed and pulled her onwards, quickening their pace until they shot into the star.

* * *

Melody was nervous. As soon as they entered where she lived, he saw her grip that comb tighter, staring at a castle.

His eyes widened in realization. "This is where you lived?"

She nodded, swallowing and gaining composure. "Yeah," then she took his hand again. "But I don't miss it one bit. Come on!"

Melody darted into her sister's room, motioning for Peter to wait hidden on the balcony. He obliged, waiting patiently as he heard her call, "Jane? Jane, you in here?"

She was beginning to get a strange feeling as she approached the bed, as if something was off. She gripped the covers, tugging, and then staring.

Peter heard the thump of the comb hit the ground and he was in the room instantly, seeing Melody stare at the bed. He touched her shoulder after bending down to pick up the piece of craftsmanship she worked so hard on, so as to make sure it wasn't ruined. "Mel, what's wrong?"

Melody pointed, her voice cracking, "That's not Jane."

It was true. In the bed rested a dark haired boy, not a girl. He was a brunette, and rather cute. He'd grow to be handsome, she knew, but that wasn't the point. Now actually taking time to look at the room, she found it was completely different from Jane's old room.

That was when the door whipped open and they both turned, Peter's knife in his hand and Melody's bow and arrow ready to fire, her eyes completely focused. It was when she saw the stunned expression of the woman, maybe in her early twenties, before her did she drop both items. Seeing this, Peter could only look between the two, confused.

"Do you know her?" He asked, careful not to wake the slumbering boy. Although he had a feeling that after the door slamming open, some normal level voices most likely wouldn't wake him up either.

The girl looked at Melody in shock, trying to comprehend what she saw. She tried to do so by explaining herself, "I heard voices . . . I came in here to check on Mason . . . W-Who-?"

"Jane!"

Melody was suddenly almost tackling the girl, who was taller then her, squeezing her tightly. Peter watched on, used to this. You'd go away from people and because of whatever reason there was, you'd come back to find your closest companions grown up and with kids. That happened once and probably, if he went to visit Jane now, twice.

Jane pulled away, getting on her knees to stare at Melody, whose eyes were beginning to water. "Melody . . . is it really," she swallowed, "You?"

Melody nodded, holding her sister's hands. "Yeah, its me."

Jane touched her face, holding it in her hands. "How is it possible . . . you should be older then me, why haven't you-?"

"Same reason mom could turn into a human and be with dad."

"Grandfather did this? Mom made him swear he had nothing to-!"

"No, not grandfather, _magic_." She corrected, cheerfully, her hands making a flicking motion.

Peter, unable to help himself, snickered. "Correction, not magic, _pixie dust_, Mel, _pixie dust_."

The two girls turned, and Jane seemed to just realize that he was there at all, which she had. She stood, shocked. Melody's cheeks tinted as she walked back over to where Peter stood, leaning against his chest.

"Jane . . . this is Peter . . . Peter Pan."

He placed his arm around her and held his hand out to Jane. "Its nice to meet you."

She looked down at his hand and Peter remembered the first time Jane had made him shake hands. He was a quick learner. However, he did not expect for Jane to ignore his hand and simply hug him, rather tightly. Melody, having dodged this, giggled silently as he watched her over Jane's shoulder in shock. When she pulled away she gave Melody a reprimanding expression.

"You know, this is all very potentially scandalous. You come back after being missing for over twenty years, with _a boy _nonetheless- no offense Peter."

"None taken," he said, waving it off.

She continued, "And the same age you were when you left. Very you, Melody, very you."

"Oh shut up," Melody joked. She took the comb that Peter still held, "I made this for you."

Jane looked at it in awe, "Its beautiful!"

"I had some time," she said, with a knowing look to Peter, who smirked. She then turned back to Jane. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Jane began to back out of the room, both her pointer fingers up, "Wait one second, let me go get them!"

She left, leaving Melody and Peter alone temporarily. Peter smirked, "She seems nice."

Melody looked over the sleeping boy, "Mason . . . hm, I like that name. Very good for a brunette boy."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Only you would care about that."

"Stuff it."

"Melody?"

Once again she had to turn to look at her parents, unsure of what to expect since Jane had changed so much already. But she was surely not prepared for the sight she saw when Melody got a good look at them. Her jaw dropped.

Old. The first word that popped into her mind was just that, and from the frown on Peter's face (he always said adults were controlling, especially the elderly, and never liked anyone who was older then a teenager) he was thinking the same exact thing as her.

"Mom . . . Dad," she said, nervous. Peter nudged her forward, encouragingly, and once again he was ignored as her now elderly parents, her mother starting to gray and her father already white-haired, rushed her and encased her in a hug. That distrust of adults flared in him and he forced his nerves back down. Melody deserved to have this time with her parents because the next time she visited (if she ever did visit again) they would mos likely be dead. The thought sent a chill down his spine and he tossed it away, never to think about again, as he had the fortunate ability to.

"Sweetie, we missed you so much," her mother, Ariel he remembered, said. It was hard to believe this aging woman and her husband were the star of an adventure that the mermaids had told him (in what seemed like) so long ago. It seemed all of that was far behind, and that Melody had been around forever.

King Eric added, "We've been so worried."

"I'm fine, really," Melody insisted, pulling away. They were forced to release her as well, lest the embrace become awkwardly one-sided. Peter resisted a frown as she turned to him and once again the attention diverted to him. Peter was sure she'd done it on purpose because she shot him a smug expression. Melody made it very clear he was to come forward by the quick hand gesture she gave, just so her parents and sister wouldn't see.

Reluctantly, Peter approached the adults. Melody met him a few steps back, taking his hand this time.

"Mom, Dad, that's Peter," Jane said for her sister, trying to hold back a smirk as she stood behind her parents.

Melody's cheeks tinted, which he noticed, and grinned at her. She shot hit him a look but he ignored her obvious warning expression. Peter, deciding that he felt like he knew these courageous adults, stepped away from Melody to shake their hand, once again (hoping he wasn't forced into a hug, like Jane had done).

Eric vigorously shook his hand, no hug involved. Peter felt relieved. "Its very nice you meet you, young man."

Peter resisted a frown. That was also why he had a sore spot for adults: they always thought of people younger then them as future adults. Well, not him or the Lost Boys. And definitely not Melody now either.

Ariel did, in fact, hug him. He guessed it was the women in this family and Melody giggled, seeing those words written all across his face. When she did pull away Melody stood beside him again. "His friend is the one who found me, although, she's not with us at the moment."

"Well where would she be?" Eric questioned.

Peter piped up, "In Neverland."

"Neverland?" Ariel seemed surprised. "You were in Neverland all this time?"

"Where's Neverland, Mother?" Jane asked her. "Have you heard of this place?"

Ariel's eyes widened, staring at Peter and ignoring her family. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Then you must be Peter _Pan_." She began addressing her family now, since Peter knew who he was. Him and Melody shared a look of confusion before listening to her story. "Mermaids who felt like leaving Atlantica traveled to a place called 'Neverland'. Its an extremely magical place, where children nobody can age."

"So that explains it," Jane said, giving Melody a meaningful look. "You don't look any different from how I remember you."

Ariel waved it off, "It doesn't matter. You're home now, that's what matters." Melody and Peter both froze, inwardly, paralyzed. She noticed, "Have I said something?"

Melody stepped forward, swallowing, "Mom . . . I just came to see how everyone was doing . . . to say goodbye . . . I'm not staying."

"But-," Eric began to protest.

Melody shook her head. "They need me back on the island. The kids there . . . I'm like a mother to them. And Tinkerbelle would never forgive me."

"I figured the fairy had something to do with it," Ariel agreed, knowingly, but still upset.

"Fairies exist?" Jane demanded, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Mermaids exist, so why not fairies?" Melody countered, laughing a little. That did nothing to lighten the mood and she frowned, sympathetic. "You guys, I'm really sorry. I just needed to know if everyone was alright."

"Well . . . thank you, for caring for her," Ariel said, to Peter. She then said, "Oh! I almost forgot." She dug through her pockets, hands clenching around something before holding it out to Melody. "You forgot something when you left."

Melody held her hands out and a familiar piece of neck-wear dropped into her hands. Her eyes widened, "My necklace!"

Sure enough, the white letters that spelled 'Melody' were on top of the yellow, glimmering shell.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jane commented. "It was well cared for in your absence."

She smiled before opening it, and the familiar lullaby played, along with the image of Atlantica and mermaids. Peter's jaw dropped in awe. "Whoa."

Melody closed it, placing the necklace carefully around her neck. "Thank you." She cast a glance towards her nephew, still sound asleep in his bed, despite the noises, "Mason . . . whose the father?"

"He's visiting another kingdom, at the moment," Jane told him. "But his name is Harry."

Melody continued to peer at him, as did Peter, though he was being less obvious about it. Truth be told, Melody didn't know it, but she'd began to move like Peter did after spending so much time with him. She still had the grace of a girl but everything involving watching was done sneakily, even when unnecessary. It was just a habit she'd picked up from him.

"He's cute," Melody finally commented. She then turned to Jane. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything," Her sister said at once. "What is it?"

Melody smiled, pointing to the large, flat area on the balcony. "I think . . . I'd like to come back to see how things are going, every once in a while, when I can remember. I'll never forget you, but there's rarely nothing going on in Neverland. I was wondering if you could keep a family tree drawing on that wall, with pictures and names, so I could know what's happened while I was away."

Jane smiled, caressing her boy's face. "Of course."

"Thank you."

There was a pause. A belle sound was heard, which was all to familiar to the teenagers. They said, in unison, "Tinkerbelle."

Immediately the fairy was in the room, looking frantic. Peter and Melody shared frightened looks, and Melody's family stared in surprise at the creature they'd mentioned.

"Whoa, Tink, calm down, what's wrong?" Peter said at once. "Wait, how'd you find us."

Melody watched, seeing her gestures that had become the way Tink communicated with her without her understanding of the belle-fairy language Peter could understand.

*I saw you leave,* she said. *But you need to come back now! Somethings happened!*

"What?" Melody questioned, nervous. "Is everyone alright?"

*Hook went looking for you after you guys left. He's heading towards the Lagoon on his ship, and I tried to warn the mermaids, but they couldn't understand!*

"Don't worry, Tinkerbelle." Melody said soothingly, "How much time do we have?"

*About twenty minutes. The Lost Boys and I broke something that they're trying to repair right now.*

"Good going, Tink," Peter replied. He then bowed to the royals of Melody's family. "Well, like Mel said, we're needed back in Neverland." They began heading towards the balcony and he muttered to Melody, not unheard by her siblings and Melody, "Geez, we're gone for ten minutes and the place is already falling apart."

*You've been gone for hours!* Tinkerbelle snapped, irritated.

Melody giggled, "Time difference Peter, time difference."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He said, teasing Tink and Melody at the same time.

The hopped up on the balcony when a voice behind them startled everyone.

"Mommy? Whose that?"

Mason was finally woken up, probably by Tink's belle ringing. Jane picked him up and Melody saw his dark blue, midnight colored eyes and dark colored hair, along with ivory skin finally moving and awake. She couldn't help but stare at the boy she would never see grow up and that belonged to her only sibling. A part of her was actually surprised Ariel and Eric hadn't had another once she'd disappeared, but she knew deep down they'd never try to replace her.

"That's you Aunt Melody." Jane explained and Melody waved awkwardly. "When you're grown up, she might visit you and your children."

"I thought she left." Mason said, rubbing his eyes. Melody flinched.

Jane gave her a reassuring look as she continued to explain. "She did, but she's going to visit every once in a while."

"Okay."

Melody smiled at them. "Well . . . it was nice seeing you all!"

Peter nodded, Tinkerbelle tapping her foot in the air impatiently. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but like Melody also said, we're need back in Neverland."

Ariel, Eric, Jane, and her son nodded.

Melody bit her lip, looking at Mason. "You'll remember to look out for me, right?"

Mason, somehow, seemed to understand she would definitely be back, but not anytime soon. He grinned.

"I'll always remember you, Melody!" He promised.

She laughed, and Peter grinned at the words always promised to those who dwelt in their home.

The last goodbyes were called before both Peter and Melody dropped from the balcony, to her family's horror. But soon after that was gone as the children and fairy shot up, skimming along the water before jetting towards a star, with another star next to it.

"They're flying, Mommy!" Mason cried out, in excitement.

Jane could do nothing but laugh as Melody, arms out to her side, gave them one last glance over her shoulder, smiling at them, before disappearing into the star.

It became a secret among the royals, for as far as anyone besides immediate family in the castle and extremely well trusted close friends, nobody knew of Melody and Peter's occasional visits. It became their dream to meet the mysterious girl along with her love and trusted fairy their parents told so many stories about. Melody always woke them with a kiss to the forehead, if they were below ten, but on occasion her and Peter had stumbled across a few teenagers who didn't believe in them very much anymore. But as soon as they saw them, and realized they weren't just dreaming, they immediately put it aside as something to remind their children to do.

After a while, the family tree outside was overflowing with people Melody was a blood relative to. Peter and her always took the time to overlook it and lay some flowers down on her sister and parents named, that had a small diamond placed next to it.

A diamond meant deceased. Melody always took a minute to stare at it, with an unreadable expression on her face until Peter would gently nudge her, snapping Melody back to reality that they had a child to visit. And if they had more then one kid, they'd hunt for them so that it wasn't unfair that only one kid could see them and the other couldn't. But everyone who knew the legacy knew this was the first room they visited.

Always.

* * *

**Shortly After Saving the Mermaids And Not So Far Into The Future**

* * *

It was around noon, and Melody yawned, tiredly, sitting down next to Peter. Hook had nearly destroyed the Lagoon, which had infuriated her, and she herself had been the one (with the help of Peter, of course) to shove him into the waters, despite his protests of not being able to swim. They knew he'd get out eventually and the crocodile didn't come around here, so there was no risk of him becoming a snack for anything.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded, leaning against him. "Mhm."

"You know, the Indians want to have a party to celebrate your officially staying here."

"I was always going to stay."

"But not _officially_!"

She rolled her eyes at his immature reasoning. "Later. I'm tired."

"Whatever you say, Mini Moon."

Melody couldn't help but giggle, remembering the fun she'd had that night. "I own you, remember? Be quiet."

Peter took her face in his hand, forcing her to face him. "And what if I don't want to be?" He teased, with a smile.

The two stared at one another. Peter hadn't realized how close their faces were until this very moment and both continued to watch the others eyes, becoming unaware of anything else. Finally, slowly, they moved closer and their eyelids began to droop.

A canon shot in the distance and they jumped away immediately, and the distant cry of Captain Hook, shouting about how stupid his crew were as they sailed farther away from the lagoon. Melody stood, giggling nervously, as did Peter, who rubbed his neck.

"Uh . . . let's go check on the Lost Boys," she suggested. They were playing below them, unaware of what Peter and Melody were doing as they played in the water with the mermaids and trying to help clean up the mess Hook had made. Melody had been a little off her game after the goodbye that felt moments before (but was actually, here, hours earlier), and had been forced to use more effort to make up for her lack of agility in the fighting.

She turned to leave when Peter grasped her hand and pulled her against his chest, still standing. She gazed up at him, only a few inches shorter then he was, but significant enough to notice.

"I just wanted to remind you," he started. "You're the most important thing in Neverland to me."

Melody smiled at him, adoringly. "I know. And you mean a lot to me too."

He grinned at this. Nothing could be better.

That was, until she had kissed him on the cheek. It was quick, and he was under the impression he'd imagined it until he saw the evident blush on Melody's cheeks. At that moment, startling everyone below and making Melody laugh, he shot into the air, rooster calling, his signature move of triumph. Tinkerbelle, below with the boys, saw Melody looking up with her cheeks red and sported a knowing smirk. Somehow, as if feeling the gaze of the only person look at her, her head turned to look directly at her.

Tinkerbelle clapped her hands, dramatically, and Melody's blush deepened, pushing her hair behind her ear awkwardly. Since Peter had finally admitted he like it better down (by accident of course) she only put it up when fighting Hook. When asked why by Peter, she said that Hook shouldn't be graced with the opportunity to see her with her hair down. Possessively, Peter agreed, but not without a chuckle. He knew she was mocking him but in truth, he really did agree with the statement.

Some people cheered, for no reason, but Peter was doing . . . something like it, so why not?

"Peter, you're making a scene!" Melody shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. She was trying not to laugh. "Come down!"

"No! You come up!"

He grabbed her, forcing her into the air. Melody wasn't sure what he was doing until his hands, firmly around her waist, kissed her full on the lips in the air, high enough for all of Neverland to see.

"What's that, Cap'n?" A dense crew mate said, pointing to a few shapes in the air.

"O-Oh, Cap'n," Smee called, stuttering in surprise, handing him a telescope. "I think you'll want to see this."

Hook snatched it from him, "This better be-." Then his anger facade was gone, replaced by mild surprise and . . . the look of someone who was impressed. "By golly, the boy finally did it."

"Did what, Cap'n?"

"He got an actual kiss from a girl." The crew was silent.

Then it errupted into a happy frenzy. As much as they hated Peter, and now Melody, the were beginning to wonder with all those girls he brought when one was finally going to give him a stinkin' kiss.

In the Indian camp, not far from the Lagoon, people whooped and cheered, able too see Peter from their vantage point on the mountain. Many were wondering why an apprentice of the Siren was allowing this but Tiger Lily couldn't help the proud grin she had on her face. The chief nodded approvingly. It was time Little Flying Eagle found a partner.

Tinkerbelle zoomed around them in a spring shape, going around them higher and higher until Pixie Dust was falling on them, the equivalent of a confetti and yet better. The Lost Boys and the (reluctant but satisfied, however jealous they were, Melody was one of them; it was acceptable) mermaids were clapping, splashing around and shouting joy.

By the time Peter pulled away, the whole island was erupting with the pleasantry. Melody gawked at Peter before letting out a laugh, hiding her face in his chest with her embarrassment.

"Remind me to get you back for that later."

Peter took her chin in his hand, letting her go once she'd looked at him. He wiggled his brows suggestively. "With the same treatment, I hope?"

She shook her head, looking at the Pirates (with mild surprise), Indians, Lost Boys, Fairy, and Mermaids below who approved of this. The only thing she could think of was however she might not like some, how some might think she was a god, or a mother figure, a replacement for other girls that had hurt Peter, and the princess she was, she thought of them all as an extremely weird yet content family. Why, you might ask?

Because this was home, and unlike other families, there would never be an end to it.

***The End***

* * *

That last part was Tink, by the way. You know how she always spells that out at the end.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY. It really is sad, about her family I mean. But, well, reality did have to hit somewhere in their version of, what's it called, oh yeah, paradise. Sorry, minor blank-out right there.

BYE!


	7. Blooming into Neverland

Yes, I decided to continue despite my former impatience with this story.

The time frame is maybe a few years or so after my last chapter . . . or something.

New Description: After Melody visited her sister, Peter is feeling a bit of a curious urge to visit one of his former friends. But old friends believe he's forgotten about them, and will do anything to meet him. Even, so to say, hold his beloved hostage? No, of course not . . . right?

* * *

**Continued Story  
Newly Thought of Plot  
Chapter Title:  
"Blooming Into Neverland"  
**

*Melody,* Tinkerbelle warned, scowling.

The girl grinned, forcing her giggles down before waving a hand off at her friends impatience. The fairy simply rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and floating over onto her shoulder.

"Don't be so worried, Tinkerbelle," She insisted. "I know what I'm doing."

Tinkerbelle didn't seem as reassured. *I really wish you'd let me go get Peter.*

"No!" Melody shouted, immediately before ducking down. After ten solid minutes of complete silence, in which the two females of Neverland hid securely behind bushes, Melody cautiously continued her sentence in whispers. "Its supposed to be a surprise."

*But-.*

"Enough!" Melody interrupted, shushing her. "Someone's coming."

They waited until said person was long gone before darting forward towards the water's edge. Melody glanced up at the sky. Tinkerbelle and her had gotten up before the sun, when Peter seemed to wake up every day. Even the pirate's weren't up at times like this. Nobody was.

At least, they weren't supposed to be.

There was only race that would be up at all hours. Not even mermaids wanted to be up at times like this, Melody noticed, as they passed the empty lagoon. They continued onto their destination, Tinkerbelle leading. Finally, they reached the far side of the island. Peter had only been here once, apparently, and he often avoided it out of respect for the creatures who enjoyed their privacy.

Tinkerbelle gave Melody a last hopeful look but she wasn't paying attention. She was enjoying the sights around her, waiting to ask the help of the people she'd never seen and hadn't heard of till recently. Seeing she had no hope of changing her mind, Tinkerbelle sighed and cupped her hands around her mouth. She began shouting, and Melody (now having been old enough and around her enough to understand her) looked wildly around. Slowly, small lights began appearing and her eyes widened.

Fairies.

One flew right up to Melody's face, her hands on her hips. She had dark hair, and violet clothing. Her eyes narrowed.

*Whose this, Tinkerbelle?*

*Melody,* she replied. *She's Peter's.*

At first, she'd thought Tinkerbelle just hadn't finished her sentence. It took Melody a moment to realize she was property, not a person. The insinuation didn't bother her though, as she'd rather be Peter's then anyone else's.

*Ah* the crowd said, nodding its understanding.

Another fairy crossed their arms. *Why did you bring her here?*

*She wants help with something.*

Any eyes on Tinkerbelle immediately went to Melody.

*Oh she does, does she?*

* * *

Peter Pan yawned, mouth wide. His lips smacked together a few times, regaining his senses.

At once, something felt off.

He immediately glanced to the Lost Boys beds (a habit Melody had picked up on as well), to see all of them peacefully asleep. His eyes then then went to Tinkerbelle's leaf, undisturbed. And finally, his eyes went to Melody's bunk-.

Only to find her missing.

He didn't even bother to wake up the Lost Boys, as he had no hope of waking them up for at least another hour, and that would delay his searching. Peter had searched practically half the island within a half hour when he heard muffled shouting from below. It was single, but loud enough for him to hear. Had he not been so close though, he wouldn't have had any hope of hearing it. Birds shot up above the trees, pinpointing the exact spot. Immediately, he was diving into that part of the forest, his heart racing in fear and anger. Though Melody wasn't exactly careful about antagonizing the pirates, if they had anything to do with this, they'd be in a _whole_ lot of trouble!

The sun had yet to rise, but he just felt that it would soon. But with the absence of the sun's light, he could make out shadows in the gray blue glow of pre-sunrise. There were four. Three against one it seemed, but he couldn't attack. There was no way of distinguishing figures, for the one seemed to be moving too quickly, plus, he also couldn't tell who was the good guy or the bad guy. Was it Indians attacking a stay pirate? Pirates attacking a stray Indian? Peter just couldn't tell. Instead, he waited nearby, watching, with no other option.

The one alone gave a final quick, right into one of the larger opponent's big chest. It then scrambled to its feet, darting away farther into the shadows. It made near to no noise, and Peter pursued it. Alarms were going off in his head like crazy. Finally, the thing darted into a clearing, just to the edge of the lake and collapsed onto its knees. Peter hid still, peering over the bushes.

The figure stood, and something seemed oddly familiar about it. It still seemed to be worn out, but was pushing itself. Peter felt a wave of protectiveness, an urge to make it rest. Wanting to get closer, he moved forward. But in his curiosity, he was not careful. Peter's hand smacked against a tree and he gave a shout, springing a few feet into the air and hitting his head on a tree. Immediately he darted back, only to bend a tree branch that propelled him forward. Obviously, his racket had cause the watcher to notice and it turned just as the sun peeked above the surface.

Peter was awestruck.

The skirt was made of finely woven leaves, ending just at the mid thigh. The shirt was very much like a corset with sleeves. Her hair was down, like usual, but white flowers had been woven into some intricately intertwined braids.

She laughed at his expression, like a Goddess laughing at a mortal man who had just seen them in all their glory. Except, it was still kind and not so much as teasing.

"I think he likes it," she commented, to the fairy on her shoulder, who looked down at Peter, approving his expression as fitting.

Peter remained silent, his mouth completely agape.

Laughing still (but with a growing blush), she bent down and offered her hand to him. "Are you going to get up, or are you going to sit there and stare at me all day?"

Immediately, Peter snapped out of it, jumping to his feet and startling her. His hands were firmly on his hips, and it took most a his will power to ignore just how beautiful she looked at the moment. "Where have you two been? I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought . . ."

She felt guilty at once, giving an apologetic look. Once again he swallowed his forgiveness to be irritated with her, so she wouldn't do it again. But it took a lot.

And she could see that, but let it happen. Peter needed to be stubborn, or he wasn't Peter.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Peter sighed, shaking his head and allowing a small smile. "Melody, you and Tink, and the Lost Boys are the only things I can't live without. Where would I be if I lost any of you?"

*Probably the same as you always are: trouble* Tinkerbelle retorted, teasing and attempting to lighten the mood. *Now, the fairies worked hard on this outfit. I won't have your paranoia ruin it for her!*

Both laughed.

Peter placed his arm tight around Melody's waist, winking at Tink. "She can't not look beautiful Tink, but you and the Fairies sure did a great job on the outfit."

"More Neverland, right?" Melody replied, cheerfully. "That's how I described it."

"I like it," Peter approved. "But, I like you in anything."

Melody rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Mhm. _Sure_ ya do."

"What? I do!"

"Mhm. I'm just more distracting now, is that it?"

". . ." His mouth opened to speak, one finger up, and then he firmly clamped it shut, in thought.

Melody smirked, tapping his nose with her finger. "That's what I thought."

"Hey! I was thinking!" Peter shouted, in his defense and hovering in the air, just next to her.

The half-mermaid laughed at his disheveled appearance as they headed home. Peter never once took his eyes off of her, appraising this new, more revealing outfit. Melody of course ignored his denials at this, but she wasn't exactly complaining. He was her whole purpose for being here and dressing as such, after all. Not to mention the Lost Boys, and the friends she'd made here.

And the enemies.

Speaking of which, just as they reached their trunk, a cannon shot off in the distance. Immediately, Peter hid, pulling Melody with him. Tink, as always, was right under his hat hiding in fear. That shot was far too close. Neither made a sound, sitting quietly.

That was when Melody, having fully adopted her motherly instincts, heard the boys start to stir just a few feet below. Peter was far too focused on the undertone of distant infiltrator noises to really pay attention to her reaction. In fact, on her way back from the fairy area of the island, a few scouting pirates had attempted to ambush her. But in the dark, she took them down easily. They must have followed her, she realized to her horror. Without a second thought she darted into their home, barely slipping past the view of their hunters. They seemed to notice something and became slightly more alarmed at feeling like they missed something. Peter was on edge, shocked at her bold mood before Tink simply ordered him to trust her.

Melody darted into the room, motioning all of them to be quiet.

"Why?" Cubby whispered.

Melody pointed upwards, "Pirates are near the tree. We can't let them hear us."

"But, Mother," Slightly whimpered. "Where's Peter?"

"Peter is fine," She reassured them, though secretly frightened herself. More quietly, she added, "_He's always fine_."

Kneeling as they huddled around her for comfort, she motioned for them to move onto the bed so as to be more relaxed. She remained in the center, Tootles on her lap, the twins leaning against her legs, Cubby underneath on arm, and Slightly and Nibs under the other. They shook with fear and apprehension, even as they felt the calming atmosphere their adopted mother brought.

"Ssh," she ordered, as some of them began to whimper too loudly. "Its going to be okay, I promise."

The ten minutes it took until everything was silent. Melody heard rustling in the tunnels and her immediate instinct was to protect the younger (and currently terrified) children. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, aiming her bow carefully at the door. The kids behind her were practically shaking by now.

Then Peter rolled in, Tinkerbelle close behind, and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Melody!" He shouted, obviously relieved.

She gave a smirk for a smile, not regretful in the least for her decision. "I came back to keep them calm."

Peter smiled in turn, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Just be careful, okay?"

Melody shoved him playfully, "Of course."

* * *

Jane smiled, watching her daughter curtsy before the royal prince. Beautiful and fortunate: That explained everything about her only child. Do to the bravery she'd shown in saving their daughter, the ruler's of this land they'd visited had invited them to their home. It was obvious Jane's daughter and the prince had a bit of a liking to one another.

"Enjoying the view?" The Queen mused, coming up from behind and startling Jane. "My apologies, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Jane smiled. "Oh, no, its not problem Your Majesty."

"Please, we're friends here." The Queen replied. "Call me by my first name."

"My own apologies, madame," Jane said, meekly. "I do not know your first name."

She laughed, shaking her head at her foolishness. "Ah then, we shall start over. What is your name, madame?"

"My name is Jane Darling, madame. And your own?"

"How very fortunate then." The lady of the county smiled, nodding her head. "For I share the same name as yourself."

"Truly?"

"Of course."

"And your son's name, what is his?"

"Mason, Miss Darling. His younger sister's name is Alison."

"Beautiful names, Miss . . .?"

"Melody. My family adopted the last name shortly after the disappearance of my older sister."

Jane Darling gasped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

The Queen waved it off. "It troubles me no longer." Jane Darling could have sworn she saw a bit of a far off smirk on the Queen's face as she looked towards the children, Alison having captured both teenager's attention. "Wherever she is, I know she is at peace."

Jane Darling nodded, also watching her child. "Yes . . . A good wish to hope for."

"Enough about myself, what of your own husband? Where is he?"

Jane looked at the floor with a smile. "May he rest in Heaven, my lady."

The Queen touched her shoulder with sympathy, her voice soft with compassion. "How did it happen?"

She smiled up at the royal. "Saving my daughter. He saved her in a car accident, protecting her without regard to himself."

"A brave man."

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Loretta pushed her black hair behind her ear. Of course, the only thing she'd done to save Alison was take a wooden plank and smack a man over the head with it. Nothing special, as the child was screaming her head off, but it turned out that child had been a princess. She'd run off from her nanny, just in time to have a notorious thief realize who she was, and attempt to grab her and hold her for ransom. Loretta was considered a hero, for the time being.

"So how is it, then?" The Prince, Mason, as she'd been asked to call him, questioned. "Being so famous in a strange country. Does it live up to any expectations?"

Loretta smiled, pushing her bangs away once again. They had a habit of falling in front of her face any time she moved, covering her rather pretty blue eyes. Nothing special, but she considered herself enough. The happy in-between of not having to worry about keeping your good looks up and not plain enough to have to worry about being prettier.

"I never imagined it at all, so I wouldn't know what to expect." She mused back, somewhat shy. "But if I had, I doubt I could have come up with this."

"Not much of an imagination, then?"

"I'm afraid not," She admitted, her hands folding behind her back.

"No worries." Mason smiled at her, motioning for her to come closer. He leaned in, cupping one hand like it was some big secret, and she leaned in as well, humoring him with a smirk. "I happen to be an _expert_ on imagination."

Loretta rolled her eyes, teasingly pulling away. "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

Alison nodded her agreement as well, having overheard everything, as small children seem to be able to do. "Big brothers the bestest at imagining things!"

Amused, Loretta knelt. "Well then you two will just have to show me later then, right?"

"Course!" Alison shouted, happily.

From outside the window, a figure smugly caressed its own chin in thought. A plan was forming.

"It seems," he said, to those with him. "That I have a plan."

"Really now?"

"And what would that be, sir?"

The figure turned, pointing to the sky. "Return home, first of all. Our distraction of Pan not noticing our absence should have worn its use by now and he's bound to notice eventually."

"Then what, Cap'n?"

Hook smirked evilly at all of them before examining his hook. "Why, capture the princess of course."

* * *

Mmm. . . but . . . which one?

ALSO, don't expect updates often. Sorry, I'm super busy, and I'm mainly trying to get my current story chapters out!


	8. Adopted

Long wait? Hope its worth it!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Adopted"**

Hidden within shadowed waters, eyes flickered up towards the reef, the only entrainment she had. Nothing had saved her. Nothing wanted to even acknowledge her presence. Even when alive, her mother had favorited her sister.

And now she was frozen solid, watching a ship pass by over head. Oddly enough, though, she could hear a shouting voice. She was surprised. Not much noise got past the oceans exterior. Why was this man so loud?

"_Blasted imbeciles!_" It was saying. _"I give them the simple task of stealing the girl, and they come back with nothing but bruises!"_

There was the sound of gunfire. Her long frozen form would have flinched had it been freed. She saw a splash, on the other side of the ship, and a limp form fell overboard. She would've laughed if she could've to watch the dead body float away, farther down then even her into a much more chilled part of the sea. Then to her horror as her eyes flicked back up, and an anchor raced towards her. She let out a croaked scream as the anchor hit the ice.

Above the water, crewman struggled to _move_ the anchor.

"I said _raise_ the bloody thing, not drop it further!" Captain Hook screamed. "Hoist it now!"

"It's stuck, Cap'n!" His crewman complained with a heave. "We don't-!"

"It's giving!" Another shouted, "Heave, men, heave!"

Cries of 'put your back into it' were called out as all of the pirates gave their all, lifting the anchor by force. Smee waddled over, as well as Captain Hook, to the railing of the ship to see what had caused the trouble. His eyes widened.

"Its a monster!" Smee squealed, quivering away and falling onto his backside.

"No," Hook peered closer, intrigued, disturbed, and amazed all at the same time. "It's a _woman_."

Her ice was caught on the edge of the anchor. Hook ordered some of his men to haul it on board, not quite sure of his attentions. His curiosity was getting the better of him. They did, their muscles straining until she sat right-side up in the middle of the deck, being stared at by all. Her eyes flicked between all of them.

A curious thing she was. Green skin, almost an olive color now that her skin had been long deprived of sun and warmth. Her hair was now all white, the gray streaks disappearing. Her body was thinner, the black, once shining tentacles now dull and a tad crusty. She was mortified and thankful all at the same time.

"What are you staring at?" Hook shouted, after he'd come to his senses. "Chip away the ice, you fools! Free her now!"

Scrambling over one another the crew raced around, grabbing anything they could to try and crack the ice. The sun seemed to be on their side, as it was a particularly warm day. And soon, most of her head and torso had been freed. After a much longer time, the half-woman-half-octopus was completely ridden of ice.

She gasped, relieved. "Oh thank you," she cried. "Thank you! And this is from the blackest part of my heart! And I don't just say thank you to everyone."

Hook smiled his most deceiving of smiles, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure Miss . . . ?"

"Call me Morgana, dear," She replied, returning the deceptive expression. "And who is my rescuer?"

"Captain James Hook at your service my dear." He replied, releasing her hand. With a grand move, he gestured toward his ship. "You are welcome aboard my ship."

"And where is it docked?" She asked, her long and haggard nails touching her face as she sat down, still weak. "The last place I recall being was definitely not so . . ." Morgana looked towards the island and her false smile fell. "Childish."

Hook approached from behind her with a hated glare at the island, with its beauty. "A perfect description, madame. Childish is fully fit to describe the blasted boy that runs wild. Not to mention his little _girlfriend_."

"What fun," She replied, sarcastically. "I despise children and teenagers. Sounds like you've got your hands full. Any chance I could be of assistance?"

"That boy Peter Pan did this to me," he held up his hooked hand. "Cut it right off and fed it to a crocodile! He is not to be taken lightly. His life will only be taken by me. His girlfriend, though, you can have." He snorted, "Little Melody hasn't been around long, but she's-."

"Melody!" Morgana shrieked, startling the crew, Smee, and the Captain. "The little brat is about this high, a bony little thing with black hair?"

"Yes," Captain Hook stared at her. "You know of Melody?"

"She's the reason I was frozen in that stupid piece of ice for who knows how long!" She shouted, fury racing through her. "I was so close to getting what I wanted and she snatches that trident from me like it's nothing and hands it back over to her grandfather! Why I, I-!" She let out another scream, unable to comprehend her anger into words.

Unlike his men, Hook was now intrigued. "Well then," he put on his most devilish smile. "It seems we have something in common, then. Smee!" He shouted and the startled little pudgy man ran forward, shaking.

"Y-Yes Captain," He stuttered, his hat clenched in his fingers.

He grinned. "Summon the children. Start setting off cannons into the forest or something, I don't care. It's time little Melody got a healthy dose of fear from an old friend."

"I don't know how to repay you, Captain," Morgana said, an expression of anticipation on her face. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. If only Undertow was here . . . ah well. No need to morn. "To see fear in that wretched little girl again is just an eternity of favors!"

"I'm sure we can figure out something," Hook replied. "Until then, my dear, may I get you anything while we hide you until Melody comes? We can't have anyone finding out about you and squawking to Pan about it."

"Of course," Morgana agreed, moving to sit on the railing. "But all I need James is a little ocean water _out_ of the ice. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere."

And then she dove in, reveling at the longed for feeling of ocean water on her skin. Immediately she felt herself rehydrating and becoming the once beautiful (in her opinion) creature she was.

And on the bright side of being frozen, she'd lost those pounds that had been bothering her.

* * *

The Lost Boys cried out at the sound of the cannons nearby. They were, of course, playing in the Lagoon under the watchful eyes of their 'parents', who were sitting nearby and also had jumped to their feet. Melody, standing knee-deep in water, shot a look at Peter, who nodded. He shot into the air.

"Come on, boys!" He shouted, in anticipation of an adventure. "If a fight is what Hook wants, a fight is what he'll get!"

Melody and the Lost Boys cheered, waving goodbye to the nervous mermaids and soaring into the sky. They went in on cloud cover, watching in curiosity as the pirates tried desperately to get attention.

"What do you think they're up to?" Peter asked Tink, who shrugged.

Melody's eyes narrowed, "I don't know about this, Peter. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't tell me you're _scared_?" Peter teased back.

She snorted. "You know very well I'd never run from a fight, but still. I feel . . . nervous."

"Girls think too much," he retorted. Melody scoffed at his attitude. "Come on, nothing is gonna happen to us! I'm Peter Pan, I'll protect our mother no matter what. You know that."

Melody sighed, but smiled up at him. "Alright Peter, I trust you. Let's go, then!"

"Me first!" He reminded her, "Now off we go, and quiet!"

They kept to the clouds until they ran out of room, and then Peter dove forward. Melody watched with amusement, trying to ignore that foreboding feeling in her chest that was pressing her down and almost making her unable to fly. But at the flustered expression of the pirates, she laughed along with the Lost Boys beside her.

"Go," she ushered, as Peter flew around a cannonball. Then she darted in front of them. "This way!"

They followed behind her.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Pan!" Hook growled, happily. Melody felt that pang in her chest again but refused to let it consume her.

Peter laughed, "And I've got one for you too! Come out!"

They shot from their hiding places all around the ship, specifically placing themselves to confuse the pirates all the more. That was the best part of the game. To scare them and run, leaving them all the more irritated. They got the best result, and Melody watched from next above. It wasn't often Peter let her fight. She wasn't done training yet, and even though she was every bit as good as Peter if she tried hard enough, he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt. Tinkerbelle sat next to her, also feeling a bit unsure about this little battle.

Why had the pirates wanted them here so badly?

"Actually Pan, the surprise isn't for you." Captain Hook suddenly barked, grinning at Melody, whose brow rose. Tinkerbelle stood, staring at Hook with surprise. "It's for you're little _girlfriend_."

Peter immediately stopped battling with a pirate, who lost his footing and fell overboard, to dart in front of Melody. He placed his arms out to his sides protectively, glaring at Hook. "What do you want with Melody, Hook?"

"Oh, I don't want anything." He replied, feigning innocence. "_She_ does!"

"She?" Melody shouted, moving to Peter's side and refusing to be protected. "She who?"

Wicked laughter filled the air. Hook never took his eyes off all of the children's expressions, drinking in the fearful expressions. The Lost Boys flew to their parents, shaking with terror. Peter kept his eyes alert, but also couldn't be excluded from the apprehension. Melody seemed confused, as if she was trying to remember something.

The sky began to darken and the sea turned a murky green. Even some of the pirates seemed uneasy, but when Hook began to laugh, they followed his lead. The laughter became more and more evil by the second, chilling the Lost Boys to the bone. Melody continued to rack through her brain at the familiar touch this all had. A ship and murky water . . . laughter . . . where had this-?

Water shot up from the sea, reaching just above the ship's rails. Hook waited with anticipation, watching Melody's expression and not looking anywhere else. He even was ignoring Peter's for the time being. She still seemed confused. The memory was on the brink of her thoughts but she couldn't quite get to it.

Then her eyes flashed wide open and she darted backwards, "No, that's impossible!"

"_Nothing_ is impossible, dear!" The voice cackled, apparently from inside the water.

Peter's eyes darted to Melody, ignoring the danger. "Melody?"

She didn't reply, her eyes fixated on the water that was melting away.

The laughter stopped echoing and in the murky green, a much more unpleasant sight appeared. She touched her chest with long, red nails and sat on the water like it was a chair. "I'm sorry I was away so long Melody, but you know how things are. Being frozen in ice can be a burden on _visiting hours_!" The last two words were a growl. The sea-witch's eyes darted elsewhere. "Ah, you must be Peter. I have to say Melody, you have been busy in my absence. Running away from home again? Do you have a problem staying put for long, or did being a mermaid make you realize you can have other destinies besides staying home with mummy and daddy?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Peter snapped at her, coming between the two once again. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him, her hands coming together, "Why, you haven't heard of me? I'm Morgana. It's a pleasure to meet Melody's little knight in shining armor."

Peter's eyes widened before snorting in disgust at Morgana. "You're that old good for nothing sea witch? I thought King Triton got rid of you." Then he grinned. "Ha! You're as ugly as the stories say, isn't she boys?"

The Lost Boys howled with laughter, agreeing. Melody didn't say a word, her body ridged. Peter placed his arm around her and realized she had just barely been in the air. As soon as he touched her he was supporting her weight. It wasn't much of a burden, of course, as he was strong and she was light, but still. At least now he knew why Melody was so scared.

"You little brat!" She shouted, pointing a withered finger at him. "How **dare** you call me ugly!"

Peter placed Melody in his arms, grinning down at Morgana with fake apology. "Beg your pardon, ma'am." He bowed a little before straightening and giving his best rebellious smirk. "But I was taught to never tell a lie!"

She gritted her teeth, "I'll show you just how sorry you should be! Ha!" Her tentacle shot out, wrapping itself around Tootles, the nearest of the Lost Boys.

Everyone shouted in unison, "Tootles!"

He struggled lightly, but there was just nothing he could do. He gave his fear to Melody and Peter, then the people he considered his brothers. Tootles started to quiver.

"Now how real is your apology," Morgana hissed, with arrogance. Her tentacle lifted Tootles, so she was petting him. He shivered in revoltion and closed his eyes, trying to block out the touch of her nails lightly raking over his head. "Coming to get your little adopted son, Melody? Or am I keeping him as my new Undertow?"

Fury filled Melody and she felt the ability of flight race back in her. She darted down and snatched a sword from one of the pirate's waistbands, ignoring the cry of irritation from said pirate. "Put him down, Morgana!"

Morgana threw Tootles at the Lost Boys, bowling them over. They cried out as pirates began attacking them again, and they found themselves thrown into battle once more. Peter tore his gaze away from them to see Melody had somehow gotten up on the railing and was pointing the sword at Morgana with narrowed eyes.

She pushed it forward. "Stay back!"

Morgana howled with laughter. "Haven't we been here before?"

Melody's eyes widened at the memory. Then she glared, with a smirk. "Do you still have the holes in your tentacles to prove it?"

"Insolent brat!" She reached forward only to have her hand sliced at by Melody. "You think you've got the will to kill me, little girl? Just try to!"

"Don't think I won't!" Melody darted forward, sword at the ready.

Then Peter was forced to look away as he saw the flash of a hook near his neck and ducked out of the way just in time. Captain Hook regained his balance with a fierce and mocking expression, his mouth twisted into a sneer. "And now it's just you and me, Pan! You can't help your little girlfriend, and she can't help you!"

Peter turned his knife on the captain. "You've gone too far this time, Hook!"

Hook snorted, holding his sword at the ready. "Prove it, boy."

The sword fighting began.

Meanwhile, Melody had made a nasty gash in Morgana's arm. It stung, and the skin was torn, but there wasn't any blood somehow. Melody wondered how that was possible but she didn't have much time to ponder, as Morgana's tentacle shot out at her chest to grab hold of her. She jumped up, able to hover in the air for a few moments before bringing the flat of the sword down on Morgana's head. The sea witch cried out, losing her footing as she clutched where it hurt, and stumbled away.

"Peter!" Melody shouted. "Lost Boys, retreat!"

Peter was reluctant to do so. He never ran from a fight. But upon seeing Melody's face, he sucked up his pride after a hesitant pause and motioned for the Lost Boys to take off. The pirates were kicked aside and Melody threw the sword at Morgana's hair before darting off into the sky with some assistance from Peter. He had carried her (with a reason besides he could) in flight in a while. Doing so disturbed both him and the Lost Boys, even though it was just a precaution. Tinkerbelle was beside them all as they flew off, making sure everyone was present and accounted for.

They didn't land until they were in Hangman's Tree, and waited in silence for ten minutes. Finally, Peter deemed it safe to speak. The Lost Boy's didn't hesitate to burst into tears, clinging to Melody. She ushered them into their beds and motioned Peter forward.

"How dark is it outside?" She asked.

Peter thought it a strange question. "I don't know. Why?"

Her brow furrowed before she simply shook her head. Peter was having a hard time following her train of thought and very much doubted, for once, that it was just a girl thing. He watched her comfort and coax the boys to sleep, with Tinkerbelle's help. Peter noticed that Tink was also shooting Melody a few concerned and strange looks, like she also didn't know what was running through Melody's head. Finally, Tinkerbelle seemed to have enough of coaxing and began gently sprinkling pixie dust over there heads. Just enough to knock them out.

Melody sighed in relief and sat down on her bed, lowering her head to her lap and clutching her arms. Peter was alarmed. Her posture just seemed so abnormal. To make it worse, she began shaking. Tinkerbelle's eyes widened and she flew over, touching Melody's arm and trying to get her to stop. Melody just shook her head and kept crying. The fairy looked up at Peter helplessly.

Snapping out of his shock, Peter flew over and landed in front of Melody, kneeling. "Mel?"

She just kept crying.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere with words, Peter went back to his feet and dug under the pillow. Melody didn't even register what he was doing, she just kept holding herself and crying. Tinkerbelle's small hands wiped at the tears, but it didn't do much.

Then a sweet, melodic and familiar tune filled the room. The Lost Boys stirred gently in their sleep, making small, happy noises. Melody's body stopped shaking and she sniffled, looking up in curiosity with tear-stained eyes at Peter.

He was casually sitting on the bed, his flute in his hand as he played, looking at her expectantly. The song was that in her locket. It was a song the Lost Boys loved. They'd begged Melody over and over again to sing or even hum it along with the tune of her locket. Peter had apparently even learned it to play, which was news to her.

Eventually he put it down, giving her a curious gaze. "Better?"

She laughed, sniffling and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. I don't really know what happened."

"Anytime, although, I hope you don't do that again," Peter admitted, patting the spot next to him. Melody smiled and moved over to sit next to him on the bed. She leaned against his chest and he casually slung his arm around her. "Are you . . . okay?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah, now. I just . . . didn't expect to see Morgana again. Ever. Let alone with her trying to hurt you, me, or the Lost Boys. I don't know what she wants, Peter. Or how she even survived! She was _frozen_ in _ice_."

"As opposed to being frozen in what?" Peter teased back, kissing her forehead. "Relax, Mel. There's never a bad guy in Neverland Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and our new mother haven't been able to beat."

"That's because the only bad guys in Neverland are the pirates," Melody retorted. "And they're idiots. Even if Hook has his moments."

"Rare moments," He reminded her. "And even then, we're obviously both still alive."

"I just know her Peter," Melody murmured, snuggling into his chest and willing away the memories of her past. The closer she got to Peter the more her problems drifted away and she smiled in content. "But let's think about it later, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Peter replied lazily, tipping his hat down over his eyes and folding his free arm behind his head. Tinkerbelle smiled at the sight before floating back to her leaf, pushing it aside, and reentering to have her own sleep.

Soon everyone in the hideout was fast asleep.

* * *

I know Loretta, Mason, and Jane weren't in this chapter but it's okay! The next chapter will probably have all of dem peoples in it but I can't say for sure, as my stories often take minds of their own. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I was looking up Evanescence Mashups all while writing it. XD


	9. Stolen

Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. Had some business to attend to, my own personal adventures.

Enjoy. Music is truly inspiring. The original thought process of singing came from Red's "Hymn for the Missing". It's truly beautiful. Very haunting. Listen to the females vocalizing and you might be able to really see what Peter is doing. Also, it's how I imagine Melody sounds after her practicing. Sweeter then Ariel's, more innocent then her mother's outgoing one.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Stolen"**

Peter thought he heard singing. Hypnotized by it's beauty and the sense it gave him, like it was familiar, forgotten. His eyes gently opened to complete white light that felt like it should've blinded him, but didn't. He was unaware but aware, a conflicting peace resting inside his chest. It was warm but the sense of ease made him nervous. When things were at there best for him they always seemed to crash and burn. So he floated forward, on an invisible and soft current.

Suddenly he heard strange echoes of voices. Or just one voice. She was singing again, that lullaby worthy soft voice of hers. She was so beautiful, he thought, even though all he saw was white before him. But the warmth on his chest came with pressure and was uncomfortable until he saw an outlined shadow breaking up the glow around him. She was far away, but Peter knew it was her who sang to him. He started heading towards her, desperately but the current suddenly jerked back at his attempt to break free of it. For an achingly painful moment he was frozen, suspended.

Then she turned to him, raven hair and all, looking him in the eyes with her piercing dark blue ones. She could be his destruction but she was also his creation. Peter was unable to comprehend the rush of emotions in his body as he saw her so far away, but felt her so close to him. Her eyes were so clear. It was scary. Then her chest arched forward as she gracefully turned away from him, walking as her hair moved behind her, almost waist length.

"Wait!" Peter cried out, and felt his body shoot forward. She turned abruptly in surprise and then things seemed to slow. Her hair, whipping around her shoulder from her surprised movements, began to move slower. Peter was moving slower. He came almost face to face with her, unable to look away from her eyes when the glow engulfed both of them. Peter felt his face heat up.

He woke, startled, in the dark. Thankfully, he wasn't scared of the dark, and sat up. Making sure he kept quiet so as not to wake anyone, Peter lifted himself from his bed, glad Melody hadn't wrapped her arms around him in the middle of the night like she did every once in a while. Peter decided he just needed some air, to shake himself from the terrifying beauty in his dream. She reminded him a lot of Melody, except . . . less real. More terrifying then Melody could be, but definitely not prettier. Peter preferred the way Melody looked over this forest-fire type of appearance. It scared him, though he'd never admit fear to anyone.

When Peter went outside, he was shocked to find it was more or less morning. The cold chill of the morning air flooded his lungs and he quickly lost his panic to the brightening morning as he stretched his limbs. It was uncomfortably peaceful. Then Peter realized something.

Was Neverland always this . . . soft looking?

A sharp pain officially woke Peter up this time.

* * *

Melody had woken up to a noise outside, far earlier then Peter had. She'd almost woken him from his slumber.

Almost.

But she hadn't and now she was here, screaming at the top of her lungs while a filthy pirate covered her mouth and laughed wickedly. Her hair was down, ruffled now from the fighting and her bare legs kicked at anything that came near her.

"Peter sure picked a funny one," One of the men who weren't holding her noted, eying her oddly. She glared back at him, daring him with her eyes to try something. But he continued in a voice that was sort of respected admiration. "Even when she's screaming it sounds kind of . . . musical, huh?"

"Yeah," another pirate agreed, slowly, eying her as if for the first time in suspicion. They all knew Melody was dangerous. But now she was something they seemed to be appreciating, now that she wasn't a threat to them (for the moment). "Look at her hair. It's got a kind of blue tint in the moonlight."

Melody's eye flashed with an idea and she quickly looked away before any of them could see it. They hadn't moved from in front of the hideout and Melody partially wonder why. She prayed Peter would wake up, anyone who could help her, but she was stuck for now.

_But not for long_, she thought to herself.

That was when Melody clamped her teeth on the pirate's finger, hard, ignoring the idea that he probably hadn't washed his hands in a while. And who really knew what a pirate did when she or anyone else weren't around. But he released her, stumbling away for a few seconds and dropping Melody back onto the floor. She would've tried to make a run for it but she was already tied up. The rest of the pirates made a move to grab her but before they could she opened her mouth and let out a soft but pronounced balled of her voice.

They froze, most likely amazed. Melody's voice had developed from all the singing she did for the Lost Boys, and especially Peter. Some of the mermaids had helped her with it, as all mer-people had siren in them and even though Melody was a hybrid, she hadn't lost her mermaid genes. Even if human was her dominant, her body and soul still belonged into the ocean around her. And the sea repaid her faithfulness in sound.

She forced her vocals to their greatest, pushing them harder then ever. Even Melody had to admit that she was impressed with the echo of voices that came around her. The fragility she had managed to incorporate into the sound made her seem defenseless, or at least that was what she hoped. The mermaids had warned her that what you incorporated into song could be dangerous. They'd taught Melody mainly how to sound pretty, but on a few occasions they'd spent their time teaching her how to play into an emotion. She was good at portraying innocence, but by far she was best at playing into mourning noises. Melody was fairly happy almost constantly, unless their was something wrong, but the mermaids had complimented her greatly on her very first attempt at heartbreak. She added part of that into her voice now, hoping the combination of the two would have an effect on the pirates. Melody kept her eyes closed, starting on high notes, dropping down three notes, holding it, and then going back to high. Pace was also important if you wanted to keep someone's attention. A song too rushed would sound hasty, unfinished and chopped. Slow singing created far better a result.

When she opened her eyes to see the result, she saw the pirates staring at her in a sort of awestruck stupor. What could they do to such a helpless and fragile creature such as the one before them? They slowly began to fall under the spell of an amateur siren. Had Melody been practicing longer then they probably would've been asleep long ago.

Suddenly wicked laughter and a flame lighting up in the darkness appeared. Melody forced herself to keep singing as she watched the approaching flames and thanked her lucky stars the pirates hadn't noticed, still entranced. But she nearly lost her reserve when Hook appeared, illuminated by a torch he held in his hand. He was now humming to himself and his crew scowled and flinched at the contrast of Melody's voice and Hooks. Hers was far the worst in comparison and they hated it, practically curling away from him but refusing to cover their ears, lest they be deprived of the much more enticing noise. It might as well have been hard-metal compared to the sweetest of lullabies.

But Melody knew what he was doing. Hook was blocking out her noise, though she could see the internal struggle in his eyes to shut up and listen trying to break free from underneath his logical side. Melody started to sing louder, locking eyes with Hook. She had learned on her own that when you were watching someone when singing, divulging your attention to them and making them feel as if you were singing to them alone, it often worked better. And it did. Hook was moving shakily, straining against her abilities. He reached her shaking, falling to his knee with the torch in his shivering hand. And it wasn't even cold.

Melody wished they were in a cave. This would be easier in a cave.

Things echoed and became more magical there.

The smoke from the flame made her eyes start to water though, and Hook wasn't giving up yet. He wasn't broken entirely and Melody couldn't push herself anymore, focusing her eyes with his and trying to build an intensity there. With what must have been all the resilience he must have had left, he aimed the torch in her direction, the smoke drifting directly into her face and sending it down her lungs. She cut off abruptly, coughing violently then and jerking her head away. She struggled to try and breath again, shoving her body backwards and out of Hook's range. But the clear air couldn't get in fast enough.

Hook seemed suddenly tired but the effect was wearing off now. His crew had lied down, as if ready to go to sleep. But now they were sitting up slowly, groaning, trying to blink the sleep out of there eyes. Melody had fallen onto her side in her desperate attempt not to get burned and breathe, squeezing her pained eyes shut as her body shook with coughs. When she opened them again, others were holding the torch, and Hook had a gag in his hand.

"Clever girl," he said, with a smug grin. He tied the gag quickly around her mouth and Melody noticed the pirates seemed almost sorry. She smirked within, knowing there might be a good chance one of them might slip up with a little pleading and untie her. But she'd have to remain innocent, or the effects of the song would snap away abruptly. So she didn't struggle, or attempt to scream again, and as Hook slipped the tie around her mouth, she pretended to collapse.

The Captain caught her, and she heard the frown in his voice when he talked. "Well I certainly didn't mean to suffocate the lass."

"Um, Cap'n, if I may be so bold?" someone else said. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad an idea if we, em, let her sing again. Once she's recovered, a'course. Nobody sounds really good when they've just inhaled a bit too much smoke."

Hook didn't say anything for a few seconds, as if debating with himself. Melody remained limp as he carried her with one hand on her back and the other under her legs. She knew her charm was still wearing off, even on him. Otherwise, she'd probably be slung over his shoulder. Finally though, he said, "No, it's far too dangerous. We can't have her hypnotizing us until she's well restrained."

Melody inwardly prayed that she could still convince someone to untie her later.

It was around this time she actually did manage to fall asleep, her head slumping backwards.

She hoped that scared the heck out of at least _some_ of the pirates.

* * *

Peter panicked, tearing apart the house as soon as he saw Melody was gone and recognizing that strange song from his dreams with the coming awareness. That was Melody he had heard in his sleep. She must have been in trouble!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled to himself, shooting up into the air.

And then the Great Peter Pan was just in time to see the ship flying off towards the exit of Neverland, and a bright shine for just a moment.

Then it was gone.

"MELODY!" He shouted, unable to contain himself as he shouted down into Neverland, praying she would pop up somewhere in confusion as to why he was so upset and panicky, with some other sort of surprise. When he got no response Peter once again screamed, "MELODY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

But he didn't get any response. And he knew deep down that no matter how hard he yelled, or how far he searched for her in Neverland, he wasn't going to find her. Because she was with Morgana, the one person she was afraid of in the world, and Captain Hook, the one person who would do anything in his power to hurt him. He felt himself floating back towards the ground and when his feet touched the floor, he fell to his knees and then onto his hands. His fingers reaped the dirt, shaking in his fury that he hadn't done something. That he hadn't woke up sooner to save her, in her beautiful distress call.

"This is my fault," Peter growled to himself. "This is my fault."

Suddenly an urgent tinkling filled his ears and he looked up to come face-to-face with Tinkerbelle, who was looking at him with obvious alarm.

*Peter* she demanded. *What happened? Where's Melody? Why is our house in shambles?*

"They took her, Tink." He breathed, so furious his voice was a strangled whisper. "They took her right under our noses, when we were all sleeping. And I even heard her distress call! I heard it Tink! But I was dumb, and asleep, and I was too late when I woke up!"

She stared at him. Then composed herself. *It's not your fault, Peter. We all could've saved her. We'll get her back though, I know it!*

"How, Tink!" He shouted, his back arching further as his anger grew and he pounded a fist on the ground. "I couldn't save her then, how am I going to save her now?"

*BECAUSE!* Tink shouted back, turning bright red at his self-hatred. *We don't give up! We don't leave anyone behind. Rain or shine-."

"Each other we'll find," Peter finished quietly, remembering the saying he had made up so long ago he couldn't remember how exactly that had come about.

*Right* Tinkerbelle agreed, crossing her arms as her red color began to fade. *And I know we can do this, Peter. I know we can.*

Peter shook his head before glaring up defiantly at the sky, jumping abruptly to his feet. He began shouting at the sky with a determination that both comforted and frightened Tinkerbelle and she watched with wide eyes.

"You hear me, Hook!" He began, though it was obvious Hook could not hear him. "You've gone too far this time! We're going to get Melody back and put an end to you and your plans once and for all! And not just you is gonna pay, Morgana is to! Your whole crew! We'll get you!"

* * *

Wow, its been forever since I updated.

SO, I scrapped together this and am shoving it at you. Don't expect another update soon.


	10. STORY NOW CONTINUED

**Dearest Readers,**

**For those of you still wtih me:  
**

**I've recieved several offers and gave various people permission to continue this story. However, none of them ever game me notice of the publishing, asked me to notify you, or even published anything really. Despite these disappointing reactions and failures, I do have someone I am confident will continue this story.**

**THIS IS ALSO A NOTICE TO THOSE I GAVE PERMISSION TO: I HEREBY REVOKE YOUR RIGHT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, AS WELL AS ANY OTHER THINGS I GAVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO DO.**

**At any rate, this story now belongs to:**

**MysteryGirl7Freak**

**On another note, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I should never have kept you waiting this long.**


End file.
